South Park's in the warzone
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Men from the army show up at the graduation to pull the boys to the side to request help from them by serving in the war against Iraq.  I dont claim Southpark, rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Prologue

Finally after years of schooling the time for graduation has come.

A lot has changed since the fourth grade, really since the intermediate years is when changes started to happen.

Stan and Wendy stopped seeing each other due to complications, Kyle and Bebe started dating, Cartman and Stan's sister Shelly started dating.

In high school of South Park, Kenny and Lola begun to date after Kenny finally got rid of his hoodie, Craig hooked up with Heidi, Clyde continued his on and off relationship with Red, Tweek and Sally aka "Powder" started dating, Butters and Millie hooked up thanks to Cartman.

Token, Kevin, Pip, Jimmy and Timmy have moved away to Texas one by one as the remaining students experienced temporarily depression.

Stan and Wendy have been shown to still have romantic interest in each other but neither of the two have not admitted that they want each other back.

Graduation

" Dude it's fucking graduation finally!" Eric said sitting in his chair waiting for the ceremony to begin.

" I know huh!" Kenny said.

" What's wrong dude?" Kyle said to Stan.

" This is probably the last time I see her." Stan said quietly looking at Wendy as she was seen with the same emotion.

" Wendy are you okay?" Bebe said after walking from her seat to check on Wendy.

" Oh I'm fine." Wendy said trying to shake off her emotions.

" No your not, you still think about Stan." Lola said.

" Oh what's the use, I still love him." Wendy said.

" Well go talk to him." Bebe said.

" You think I should?" Wendy said.

" If you don't more than likely you won't see him again." Red said.

" Yeah bro stop screwing around you two been through so much." Clyde said.

" Dude I want to but it's just that what if she hasn't forgiven me for what happened." Stan said.

" Hey this isn't swimming after you eat, go talk to her!" Butters said.

" Yeah forget about that, if she hasn't forgiven you then she ain't worth it, you were drunk for Christ' sake!" Kyle said.

" Guess I should." Stan said getting up from his chair.

" Attention everyone, the ceramony is about to commence!" The school principal said.

" Damn it!" Stan said walking back to his seat.

" Now to play the song dedicated to the class of 2009!" The principal said putting on Creed's "One".

**Affirmative may be justified, **

**Take from one give to another, **

**The goal is to unified, **

**Take my hand be my brother, **

**The payment silenced the masses, **

**Sanctified by oppression, **

**Unity took a backseat, **

**Sliding further into regression**

**One, Oh one, The only way is one! **

**One, oh one, The only way is one, **

**I feel angry I feel helpless, **

**Want to change the world, **

**I feel violent I feel alone, **

**Don't try and change my mind! **

After hearing those lyrics, Stan turned his attention on Wendy not taking his eye off her.

" She is the one..." Stan said quietly having flashbacks of Wendy and himself from the time they met to the present as the song continues.

The graduating class boys and girls both began to sing along to their farewell to the high school.

**Society blind by color, **

**Why hold one to raise another, **

**Discrimination now on both sides, **

**Seeds of hate blossom further, **

**The world is heading for mutiny, **

**When all we want is unity, **

**We may rise and fall, but in the end, **

**We meet our fate together. **

**One, oh one, The only way is one, **

**One, oh one, The only the way is one, **

**I feel angry I feel helpless, **

**Want to change the world, **

**I feel violent I feel alone, **

**Don't try and change my mind! **

As the students sung, each and everyone of them raised from their chairs holding hands and shared the same flashback of their years of elementary all the way to high school as well as their memory of Token, Kevin, Pip, Jimmy and Timmy.

" You know we really have been through much together." Bebe said.

" You said it, Bebe!" Craig said.

" Look at our kids, they sure have come a long way!" Randy said from the bleachers.

" Right you are pal, my only boy finally graduated!" Gerald said.

" Dad, what about me?" Ike said.

" Sure of course you son, I just meant my only boy before you!" Gerald said and made a face to his wife Sheila like he made a mistake.

The song ended and the students took their seats to complete the graduation ceramony.

" Good song, time to get this over with!" Eric said.

" Indeed we will miss you students, now to the diplomas!" The principal said.

" Oh and students, the ones with the pleasure to hand you your diploma's are of your past that wanted this opportunity!" The principal said.

" Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison, and Principal Victoria your up!" The principal said as the students gasp of shock.

" Dude, did the principal just said what I think he said!" Clyde said.

" I haven't seen them in forever!" Red said.

" Look there they are!" Wendy said as Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and principal Victoria walked to the stage with all smiles on their faces.

" All right, sweet!" Kyle said.

" I never thought I'd see them again!" Stan said.

" It is good to see you all here, mkay!" Mr. Mackey said over the microphone.

" Now to proceed with ceramony... Mkay..." Mr. Mackey said looking down at the list.

" Kyle Broflovski!" Mr. Mackey said as Kyle was being acknowledged by his family, friends and his girlfriend Bebe.

" Woo hoo go babe!" Bebe screamed while clapping in her seat.

" Way to go dude!" Stan said.

" Go get it, Jew!" Eric joked.

" Shut up fat ass!" Kyle replied to Eric.

Kyle walked on stage shaking principal Victoria's hand, grabbed the diploma and shook Mr. Garrison's hand and took a picture with Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and principal Victoria then walked back to his seat.

The students will follow in the same order as Kyle did when receiving their diploma's.

" Eric Cartman your up next, mkay.." Mr. Mackey said.

" Sweet!" Eric said being acknowledged by his mom and his friends.

" Congratulations Eric, I knew you would make it!" Mr. Garrison said handing Eric his diploma.

" Thank you!" Eric said hugging Mr. Garrison showing his appreciation for Mr. Garrison putting up with his crap for a long time.

" Mark Costwolds!" Mr. Mackey said as Mark waved to his parents.

" Rebecca Costwolds!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Nice going, Rebecca!" Kyle said to his best female friend.

" Go get it, girl!" Bebe said.

" Let's see, Clyde Donovan your next mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

" All right!" Clyde said getting up.

" It's all yours bro!" Craig said.

" Go baby!" Red said clapping.

" Millie Dakota(we really don't know her, Lola's or Red's last name.)" Mr. Mackey said.

" All right, it's all yours Turtledove!" Butters said cheering his girlfriend by calling her by her nickname from him.

" Thanks Sugarplum!" Millie replied. " Go Millie!" Lola said clapping.

" Annie Faulk!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You did it Annie!" Wendy said clapping.

" Lola Johnson!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Lola!" Wendy said.

" I'm proud of you babe!" Kenny said from his seat.

" That's what's up!" Eric said.

" Kenny McCormick!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Finally!" Kenny said.

" Kyle, I can't believe it the poor kids finally made it!" Eric said.

" Dude, shut up!" Kyle said.

" Kenny I love you baby!" Lola said to her boyfriend clapping.

" Go get it bro!" Stan said.

" Ahh congrats bro!" Tweek said.

" Congratulations Kenny, you look nice for a change!" Mr. Hat said which of course is really Mr. Garrison.

" Thanks Mr. Hat!" Kenny said receiving his diploma.

" Stan Marsh, your up mkay!" Mr. Mackey said.

" All right go Stan!" Kyle said cheering his best friend on.

" You got it dude!" Eric said.

" It's all you Stan!" Kenny said.

" Yes my boy graduated!" Sharon said with tears in her eyes along with Randy.

As Stan walked to the stage being acknowledged by all his friends, Wendy watched him feeling as tense as Stan did as he went up the stage getting his diploma and smiled seeing Stan feel accomplished then begun to clap with the others.

" Rebecca " Red" Palmer!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Nice going Red!" Bebe said.

" Go twin sister!" Sally said.

" It's yours babe!" Clyde said.

" Leopold " Butters" Scotch, up next!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Oh boy, oh boy!" Butters said as he happily got up.

" I love you, Sugarplum!" Millie said.

" All right, Butters!" Craig said.

" Bebe Stevens, your next!" Mr. Mackey said.

" GO BEBE!" Wendy said.

" This is what you worked for love!" Kyle said.

" All right, Bebe!" Sally said.

" Wendy Testaburger, your turn mkay!" Mr. Mackey said.

" That's our little girl!" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Congratulations Wendy!" Sharon said clapping.

" Go Wendy!" Bebe said.

" Way to go!" Kyle said.

" I'll show her!" Eric said throwing a paper ball at Wendy.

" Cartman, I'll get you bastard!" Wendy said playfully as she tossed the paperball back.

As Wendy walked up the stage receiving her diploma Stan stood up and watched her every move with a smile on his face.

" She's so happy!" Stan said in his thoughts.

" Dude, definitely you should talk to her." Kyle said.

" No doubt!" Stan said clapping.

" Craig Tucker!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You did it babe!" Heidi said cheering her boyfriend.

" It's all you!" Clyde said.

" Go bro!" Stan said.

" Heidi Turner!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You go sis!" Sally said cheering her sister.

" Touche babe!" Craig said.

" No one uses that phrase anymore, Craig!" Eric said as Craig simply responded with a middle finger.

" Sally " Powder" Turner!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Go Sally, you did it!" Tweek said being her biggest supporter since he is her boyfriend.

" Go Sally!" Heidi said.

" Damn good job, Sally!" Stan said cheering his best female friend.

" Way to go, Sally!" Wendy said.

" Mkay last but certainly not least, Tweek Tweak!" Mr. Mackey said ( Although it Tweek may not be the last since there are other students I'm just calling the main characters).

" Agh, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek said feeling nervous than ever as he was getting up to receive his diploma.

" Don't be shy honey!" Sally said and blew a kiss to Tweek.

" That's it!" Butters said encouraging Tweek as Tweek was slowly walking to the stage.

" Knock em dead, champ!" Clyde said.

" D-d-dead!" Tweek said nervously.

" Oh for Christ' sake Tweek, hurry the fuck up!" Eric said.

" R-Right!" Tweek said speeding up to the stage.

" Mkay, the ceramony has concluded now may all the students come here for one last picture!" Mr. Mackey said.

All the students got up to toss their caps in their air as a sign of victory over high school.

All the students gathered to take pictures with their old teachers of the South Park Elementary school.

" How ya'll doin?" A familiar voice said turning many heads.

" Chef!" The boys said as they ran to their friend.

" Come now I wasn't going to miss my boys and girls graduation!" Chef said.

" Hello boys, may we burrow you for a little while?" A man in a soldier's uniform along with others.

" Um sure." Clyde said.

" Be right back, Chef!" Stan said.

The boys walked with the soldiers to a little more secluded spot to have a chat with these men.

" Hello boys, what do you see yourself doing in the next couple of years?" The man said.

" Not so sure, we haven't thought of it why?" Stan said speaking for everybody.

" Well as you know the war in Iraq is still going on and we could use more help." The man said.

" So your saying you want us to join?" Craig said.

" I'm not saying you have to answer now, just think about it and give us a call." The man said pulling out cards passing them out.

" War!" Kenny said freaking out.

" Agh, War!" Tweek said twitching.

" When you boys made a decision, give us a call congratulations!" The man said leaving with the other soldiers.

" We will!" Kyle said looking at the card.

" So what do you think guys, should we join?" Clyde said.

" Well he said think about it, we don't have to answer now." Eric said.

" For now let's just enjoy our graduation and graduation party later!" Stan said.

**A emotional moment as the school years of these South Park kids has been put to a end. Now that schools out of the way time to start a future. Soldiers of the United States have appeared at the graduation inviting the boys to join the army in the war against Iraq, who will join? Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2: Back together or not

The boys took their leave from talking with some of the soldiers and proceeded back into the middle of the football field where pictures where being taken.

" There you boys are, we were looking all over for you!" Randy said with all the other parents agreeing in the background.

" I'm so proud of my boy!" Sheila said.

" As we all are of our children!" Mr. Donovan said.

" Ah c'mon dad!" Clyde said.

" Let's take a couple of pictures, then we'll let you take pictures with your friends." Sharon said.

" All right let's make it snappy!" Stan said looking over towards Wendy.

Each of the boys took their pictures with their parents before the parents decided to make all boys take a picture together.

" All right boys, group picture!" Sheila said as boys positioned themselves.

" Dude, where's Shelly?" Eric said.

" I don't know she always runs late!" Stan replied.

" Well she's your sister!" Eric said.

" Um fellas we got more pictures." Butters said.

" Fuck off Butters!" Eric said.

" Some people never change." Clyde said while holding posture.

" So Clyde, you still throwing a graduation party?" Craig said.

" Yeah it's still gonna go down." Clyde said.

" All right boys, one more picture." Sharon said taking the final picture.

" There, now take more pictures with your girlfriends!" Randy said.

" Hey baby sorry I didn't make it in time, finally got my head gear off but congratulations!" Shelly said greeting Eric with a kiss and a hug.

" Wow, you look even more amazing without your head gear babe." Eric replied.

" Ahem." Stan said getting his sister's attention.

" Oh and congratulations turd!" Shelly replied back giving her brother a hug.

" Dude, go talk to Wendy before she leaves!" Kyle said.

" Right." Stan said.

Stan walked over to where Wendy was at and saw she was taking group pictures with her friends.

" All right, here we go." Stan said taking a deep breath as Wendy finished taking her pictures.

" Wendy?" Stan said quickly turning Wendy's head.

" Go talk to him." Bebe said smiling.

" Definitely." Wendy said trying to hold in her excitement.

" Go get him girl!" Red said.

Wendy made her way to Stan and greeted him with a friendly hug and a warm smile.

" Hi Stan." Wendy said.

" Hi Wendy." Stan replied.

" How are you doing?" Wendy said.

" I'm doing great, I just wanted to see how your doing." Stan said.

" I'm doing fine, it's nice to hear from you again." Wendy said with a smile.

" It's nice to hear from you too." Stan said smiling back.

" You think they good?" Craig said.

" I bet, they have to work things out." Kenny said.

" I never seen Wendy so happy to see him and she's missed him so much!" Sally said hoping for the best.

" It'll work just as long they don't bring up the reason why they broke up." Lola said bluntly.

" There you are Stan-, Oh hi Wendy congratulations!" Sharon said giving Wendy a hug.

" Thank you nice to see you again, Mrs. Marsh." Wendy said.

" Oh hi Sharon!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted.

" It's been a while Valerie, how are you?" Sharon replied.

" Good good, how about we get our kids to take a picture?" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Sure, Stan and Wendy mind if we take a picture of you two?" Sharon said.

" I don't mind." Wendy said looking into Stan's eyes.

" Sure, why not?" Stan said also looking into Wendy's eyes.

Stan and Wendy took a couple of pictures in different poses as the two parents also looked excited that the possibility of those two getting back together.

" Cool, picture time it'll definitely work out now." Kyle said.

" Of course it will." Bebe said holding Kyle's hand.

" All right that's good, now we'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Testaburger said with a small giggle.

" Mom." Wendy said in a whiny tone.

" Haha I'm sure your mom means well." Stan said.

" Haha whatever!" Wendy said nugging Stan's arm.

" You know listening to our class song made me think about what we been through and you know us." Stan said.

" Us?" Wendy said not trying to show that shes eager.

" Yes, us." Stan said and out of instinct reached his hand to touch Wendy's but put his hands back in his pocket.

Wendy saw that Stan retracted his hand from touching hers so she pulled Stan's hand out and held on.

" What about us?" Wendy said feeling Stan's hand slowly rub hers.

" Listen Wendy before anything I need to say some-" Stan said before being silenced by Wendy's hand.

" Save it." Wendy said closing her eyes and gave Stan a long awaited kiss.

" Nice!" Kyle said.

" I love you, Stan." Wendy said.

" I love you too, Wendy." Stan replied.

" All right about time you two hooked up again!" Tweek said.

" Oh I'm so happy for my two best friends!" Sally said.

" Way to go dude!" Clyde said to Stan.

" All right kids, lets get one last picture with all of you!" Mr. Tweak said.

" All right last picture." Eric said.

The boys and girls were in for one big picture to share as memories should anyone leave far away.

" Okay that's the last picture,what are you kids doing from here?" Randy said.

" We're suppose to have a graduation party at my house tonight." Clyde said.

" Oh well say no more, us adults can get together for some drinks while you kids enjoy your party." Gerald said.

" That be bad ass Mr. Broflovski." Clyde said.

" Hey guys, let's celebrate this occasion by going out for drinks while our graduates have fun!" Randy said to the other parents.

" Sure, sounds fun!" Mr. Tucker said.

" All right kids, we'll be on our way try not to get too wasted, see you when we get home son and Shelly." Randy said as he and the other parents departed from their kids.

" Wendy are you going to Clyde's party?" Stan said.

" Yeah I'm going with Bebe and Sally." Wendy said.

" Oh okay cool meet you there." Stan said.

" Yo Stan, you got a ride to my house?" Clyde said.

" Yeah, I'm taking Kyle and Kenny." Stan replied.

" Sweet, see ya'll there in a few." Clyde said as He, Red, Craig and Heidi got inside his Surburban.

Stan and Co. drove off heading towards Stan's house to get ready.

" So Stan, you and Wendy again huh?" Kyle said moving to front seat from the back seat.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" What's wrong dude, isn't this what you wanted?" Kenny said sensing Stan's unenthusiastic tone .

" No it is don't get me wrong bro it's just that I don't want to screw this up again." Stan said.

" Bro you gotta stop living in the past, it happened years ago and you thought it was over when you made out with Red." Kyle said in Stan's defense.

" Yes I know and in the few past years I have been miserable." Stan said.

" Well make sure this time that neither of you make mistakes because you both were at fault." Kyle said.

" Your right thanks bro." Stan said shaking Kyle's hand as they parked in Stan's driveway.

Wendy's house

" Oh I never been so happy, thank you girls for helping out with Stan!" Wendy said as she, Bebe and Sally were getting dressed.

" Good for you, I couldn't stand seeing you and Stan not together." Sally said.

" No problem sis, you know we're always here for you." Bebe said putting on her make up.

" So by dating him again means you forgave him for what happened the last time right?" Sally said hoping for the right answer but couldn't help but notice Wendy's emotion from happiness to sadness.

" You dummy!" Bebe mouthed out to Sally.

" Oh no I've been so happy for getting Stan back but forgotten why we weren't together in the first place." Wendy said.

" No Wendy forget I said that." Sally said sweating.

" No it's good you brought it up, what if he hurts me again?" Wendy said feeling worried.

" He won't Wendy, after all you weren't the only one who was hurt, he was too." Bebe said.

" But he left me for Red remember?" Wendy said.

" No he did not leave you for Red, he thought ya'll's relationship was over because of that Bridon kid!" Sally said.

" That's ridiculous, Bridon and I were just friends Stan was just jealous!" Wendy said.

" Stan didn't see it that way especially since you told him that you wanted to take a break from him." Sally said.

" I didn't mean to tell him that but before I could tell him I apologized he ran out the house!" Wendy said.

" Yes but correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he call you back later to try and work it out but instead heard Bridon in the background?" Sally said.

" Well yes but Bridon came over to try to cheer me up since I felt bad from breaking up with Stan when I didn't mean to." Wendy said.

" So put yourself in his shoes, after hearing the very same girl that your jealous of at Stan's house wouldn't you hang up, get drunk and kiss someone who had a crush on you just to get back at Stan who you thought was leaving you for someone else?" Bebe said.

" But I wasn't going to leave Stan for Bridon or anybody else so how does that justify him cheating?" Wendy said.

" Doesn't matter both of you were wrong, just please Wendy open your eyes now you just got him back if you want to get this out the way talk to Stan at the party." Sally said.

" Okay I'll talk to him, I want to put this to rest already!" Wendy said.

Clyde's Graduation Party

Stan, Kyle and Kenny arrived at Clyde's graduation party and was greeted by Clyde.

" What's up dudes?" Clyde said shaking their hands and showing them in the house.

" Restroom's in there next to my parents bed room in case you have to piss or simply get ya fuck on!" Clyde said pointing at the restroom.

" Drinks in the kitchen and the music is outside." Clyde said.

" All right cool." Stan said.

" All right have a good time and if you get too fucked up, you more than welcome to stay over." Clyde said taking his leave.

" Let's say what's up to the others then we'll start drinking." Stan suggested.

" It don't matter." Kyle said.

Stan and Co. stepped out Clyde's back door to greet Craig, Heidi, Tweek, Lola, Red, Annie and Millie.

" Hey baby!" Lola went up to Kenny to give him a kiss and begun to cuddle up with him.

" Hey love." Kenny replied.

" What's up Millie, Butters ain't here yet?" Kyle said.

" No not yet, he called a few minutes telling me he was on his way." Millie said.

" Oh that's cool well I'm fixin to get a drink with Stan." Kyle said leaving.

" Hey dude, once Wendy gets here I'm gonna tell her I'm gonna sign up for the army and to apologize for how we broke up since I didn't get the chance to." Stan said as he and Kyle were making their mixed drinks.

" You sure thats a good idea to bring that up now?" Kyle said.

" Yeah positive, how bout you, you gonna join the army?" Stan said.

" Yeah I was thinking about it." Kyle said.

" Sup guys!" Cartman said greeting the two at the kitchen.

" About time you guys got here, what took you two?" Stan said.

" Guess what we did!" Cartman said grabbing his balls.

" Eric stop it!" Shelly said pinching Cartman.

" Okay next time I won't ask." Stan said.

" Oh hey guys, welcome to the party!" Clyde said as Stan saw Wendy, Bebe, Sally and Butters enter Clyde's house.

" Wendy, can I talk with you in private?" Stan said approaching Wendy.

" Sure, I was gonna suggest it myself." Wendy said.

" Wendy I came to tell you two things starting with how sorry I am that I kissed Red when I thought our relationship was dead, I was in the wrong and I own up to it." Stan said as Wendy began to be teary eyed.

" I'm sorry Stan if I didn't pay enough attention to you and breaking up with you was the hardest thing ever, Sally and Bebe opened my eyes because now I see that it wasn't just your fault it was mine too." Wendy said.

" How is that?" Stan said.

" Okay please don't be mad but there was part of me that liked Bridon at the time." Wendy said.

" So it was true." Stan said moving back from Wendy.

" No Stan wait!" Wendy begged.

" You had me believe that I was wrong and tried to put it out on me that I was a cheater when in fact I had every right to be jealous!" Stan said trying to hold back his tears of anger.

" Please Stan don't, I'm sorry!" Wendy said trying to keep Stan from leaving.

" I just got you back please!" Wendy cried on Stan's chest.

" I guess I was right to tell you the other thing, I'm going to the army and I hope those fucking terrorists finish what you couldn't and thats to put a end to my life!" Stan said running out to Clyde's backyard as Wendy eyes shot open from guilt and sadness.

" Stan!" Kyle said noticing Stan running off in the backyard alone.

" Oh shit, I got to talk with him!" Kyle said.

" I'll talk to Wendy." Bebe said leaving Kyle to rush to a crying Wendy.

" Hey what's going on with Stan?" Clyde said with Craig and Tweek.

" I'm guessing it has to do with Wendy." Kyle answered as he, Clyde, Craig and Tweek went to check on Stan.

**Graduation's over and it seems as though Stan and Wendy got back together but again the relationship is put in jeopardy when old wounds are reopened. Can Stan and Wendy fix the broken pieces of their relationship or was it destined to fail? **


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Graduation Party ( cont.)

After hearing the hurtful truth from Wendy, Stan rushed off to Clyde's backyard to give himself space from Wendy and begun to cry.

" Stan what's wrong?" Kyle said appearing with Clyde, Craig and Tweek who were also concerned for Stan.

" Hey what's going on guys?" Cartman said walking towards Stan with Shelly, Kenny and Butters.

" What did Wendy do?" Shelly said getting angry.

" She lied to me, she fucking lied to me!" Stan said out of anger.

" Wendy lied to you, how?" Craig said.

Stan filled the boys and Shelly on what just happened between Wendy and himself on what he had found out.

" I don't believe it!" Clyde said.

" You serious, she actually told you she partially liked that Bridon kid who you were jealous of?" Kyle said.

" That's bullshit then it wasn't your fault!" Cartman said.

" So what are you going to do now?" Tweek said.

" Going to stick with my plan, sign up for the army to get away from her and release my aggressions." Stan said.

" So you're signing up after all?" Clyde said.

" Yeah." Stan answered.

" Wait a minute your signing up in the army?" Shelly said.

" Yeah, I was gonna tell mom and dad later." Stan said.

" Cool looks like me, Craig and Tweek will be joining you we haven't told our girlfriends yet." Clyde said.

" Count me in too." Kyle said.

" I will too." Kenny said.

" All right guess I made up my mind, I'll join too." Cartman said.

" You too Eric?" Shelly said.

" Uh well yes!" Cartman said quickly covering up on instinct.

" You better make sure you come back in one piece or I'll kill you!" Shelly said walking off.

" How about you, Butters?" Stan said.

" I still haven't thought about it yet." Butters said fidgeting his fingers.

" Oh Butters stop being a pussy!" Cartman said.

" I'm not a pussy!" Butters said.

" Let's call up the army guys!" Stan said pulling out his phone.

" Wendy calm down, what happened?" Bebe said as she, Millie, Lola, Red, Heidi and Sally tried to comfort Wendy.

" Come on talk to us!" Lola said.

" Stan came clean with me, so I had to do the same." Wendy said.

" And what was that?" Millie said.

" You know how I blamed everything on Stan ruining the relationship because he was jealous of Bridon and then he kissed Red." Wendy said.

" Yeah what of it?" Bebe said.

" He had a right to be so I wanted to be honest with him because I love him so much, I did have a small crush on Bridon at that time but it meant nothing!" Wendy said.

" Wendy!" Sally said appalled at what Wendy just said.

" I know it looks bad but hear me out, I didn't realize how much I loved and missed Stan until it was already over, high school years weren't the best years for me." Wendy said.

" Wendy you shouldn't have told Stan that, you may have just ruined the chance to be with Stan for good all because of that!" Bebe said.

" I couldn't live a lie any longer Bebe, I love him he needed to know the truth!" Wendy said.

" You need to talk to him then, if you really love Stan." Red said.

" Yeah stop wasting time, he's out in the back with the other guys go now!" Bebe said.

" I have to get Stan back!" Wendy said going through her friends to go outside.

Wendy walked outside to see Stan and the other guys hanging up their phones.

" Guys do you mind if I talk to Stan?" Wendy said as Stan nodded his head signaling his friends for alone time.

" Like it'll do you any good." Craig said walking past Wendy.

" She's got some nerve." Cartman said as well.

" Stan, I'm so so very sorry.." Wendy said.

" Save your long winded apologies Wendy." Stan said harshly.

" Stan why are you so angry, I just wanted to tell you the truth so we can move on!" Wendy cried.

" Why am I angry? Let me remind you of something, years ago I cried thinking it was all my fault that our relationship ended I knew you had something for that kid and you sit there telling me I was insecure when I was right all along, so thanks but no thanks you can keep your damn charity!" Stan said.

" I don't think we should be out here while their argueing." Butters said.

" For once I think your right Butters." Cartman said.

" Yeah good idea, let's go inside they need their space." Clyde said.

Both Stan and Wendy's friends went inside to give the two space and hope that the two can reconcile their dying relationship.

" Stan, what I have done was a stupid, stupid thing and I'm sorry for all of it, can you please find in your heart to forgive me?" Wendy said on her knees.

" He meant nothing to me Stan, I love you please don't go." Wendy said continuing her plea.

The others still couldn't help but hear the emotional conversation between Stan and Wendy even while inside and even begun sheding small tears from their eyes.

" Stan please talk to me!" Wendy said to a silent Stan.

" Wendy, I have loved you always even now but they say if you love someone let them go when in a tough spot." Stan said quietly with tears forming in his eyes.

" Please Stan don't leave!" Wendy said grabbing onto Stan's wrists.

" I'm sorry Wendy, my heart has been shattered from the already broken pieces, goodbye..." Stan said turning his back.

" NO STANNN!" Wendy screamed.

" Oh no!" Bebe said running outside with the other girls to restrain Wendy.

" Wendy, stop let him go!" Lola said.

" LET ME GO!" Wendy cried trying to break free.

Stan walked inside Clyde's house with many tears in his eyes not looking into any of his awaiting friends eyes.

" So that's it?" Craig said.

" We're done, thanks Clyde for inviting me to your party, I'm going home." Stan said.

" Hey I can kick the girls out and us guys will be here for you." Clyde said as the other guys agreed.

" No thanks bro it's your party I'll be fine." Stan said.

" You sure?" Clyde said.

" Yeah." Stan answered walking to the door.

" Wait, I'll come with you Stan!" Kyle said.

" No you shouldn't Kyle, what about Bebe?" Stan replied.

" Don't worry bout it, I'll txt her she'll understand." Kyle said.

" Thanks Kyle." Stan said.

" Hey give us a call in the morning so we know that you're fine." Clyde said as he open the door for Stan and Kyle to leave.

" Hey Stan, hang in there buddy I'll check on you later on." Cartman said.

" Don't worry Stan, we're always here for you buddy." Kenny said.

" Thanks you guys." Stan said leaving with Kyle in his car to go back home.

" Let me go please, I have to talk to Stan!" Wendy said.

" Wendy stop, it's over!" Sally said.

" But I can't give up!" Wendy protested.

" Wendy get a hold of yourself, if you won't leave Stan alone now your just going to destroy each other completely!" Bebe said.

" And we won't let you!" Millie said.

The girls slowly let go of Wendy as she fell to ground on her hands and knees.

" I'm sorry guys!" Wendy said.

" We're sorry too Wendy." Sally said as she and the other girls hugged Wendy while in her time of depression.

Bebe felt a vibration in her pocket and saw that she received a text message from Kyle.

" Hey babe, um me and Stan left the party just letting you know, P.S sorry we didn't get to fuck in Clyde's bedroom lol love you call when you get home." Kyle said in the text message.

" It's okay babe :) lol and yeah it's cool you're looking after him I understand, love you too hon call you later!" Bebe said replying back to Kyle's message.

" Well Kyle just told me that he and Stan left to go to Stan's house." Bebe said.

" Yeah I kinda figured." Red said.

Bebe felt a vibration once again only this time it was a more surprising text from Kyle.

" Oh and before I forget Stan and I are going to army, so is the others." Kyle said in a text message completely shocking Bebe.

" What?" Bebe shouted out making the other girl direct their attention to her.

" What is it Bebe?" Wendy said.

" Stan, Kyle and the others are going to the army!" Bebe said.

" What did you just say?" Lola said.

" Oh geez sounds like the girls found out we're going to the army." Cartman said.

" So it is true then, he really is going to the army." Wendy said crying.

" Bebe, take me home please!" Wendy said.

" Okay we'll leave." Bebe said walking into Clyde's house.

" You sure you don't want us to come, Wendy?" Millie said.

" No but thank you for the offer just enjoy the party." Wendy said wiping her tears.

" Okay well call us up in the morning!" Heidi said letting out Wendy and Bebe.

As soon as the front door was shut, the girls quickly turned to see their boyfriends were attemping to make a exit out through the back door to avoid confrontation.

" Where do you think you boys are going?" Lola said striking fear into the boys.

" Oh n-n-no wh-where, we're just gonna look at the birds!" Butters said.

" Y-yes the birds!" Kenny said.

" Right, so you boys can get a little target practice!" Millie said.

" Oh don't be silly whatever for?" Craig said.

" I don't maybe for war!" Heidi said.

" Yikes, busted!" Clyde said as he and the other guys began to covered up afraid that their girlfriends are about to start throwing things.

" Would you guys relax, we're just messing with you!" Red said.

" What you mean you girls ain't gonna throw stuff?" Cartman said.

" No of course not, we're okay with it just wish you told us." Sally said.

" Well we kinda just found out today at graduation that we wanted to join the army when the soldiers showed up." Craig said.

" Well we think its very selfless and courageous of you knuckle heads!" Red said walking over to her boyfriend Clyde.

" Butters are you joining?" Millie asked.

" Yes." Butters said.

" Good choice my man." Cartman said.

" Well let's celebrate for our graduation and our heroes!" Lola said wrapping her arms around Kenny's neck as the other girls did with their boyfriends.

Stan's House

" Hey Kyle, thanks for coming over." Stan said getting in his bed.

" No problem dude, we're brothers." Kyle replied.

" Hey Stan do you think by little chance that you may have been a little harsh breaking up with Wendy, I mean she did look like she was sorry and at least she told you the truth." Kyle said.

" No you're right Kyle, I may have been harsh a little but it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt it had to be done." Stan said.

" Well sure I know that, but why did you have to end it, you finally got her back you're miserable without her!" Kyle said.

" Because she lied to me Kyle, how do I know if I get back with her that she won't lie to me again, do I really want to put myself in that position again?" Stan said.

" Stan, she was sorry she made a mistake and all she wanted to do was correct it and start over with you." Kyle said.

Stan turned over in his bed knowing what Kyle said was right and he knows he still loves Wendy. " Good night Kyle I'm done talking about this." Stan said.

Wendy's House

" How are you holding up, Wendy?" Bebe said to a stressful Wendy.

" He didn't forgive me Bebe, and now since he's going to the army I may never see him again." Wendy said.

" What have I done?" Wendy said covering her face with her pillow.

" That's not true Wendy, he loves you you know that." Wendy said.

" You don't know Bebe, you didn't see the look on his face he was hurt and I'm responsible." Wendy said covered in guilt.

" Wendy, you didn't make a mistake telling him the truth maybe Stan just needed some time to himself, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Bebe said.

" I pray to God he does, I love him so very deeply." Wendy said.

" There you go have confidence Wendy, I'm sure things will turn up." Bebe said.

" Thanks Bebe, I really needed that I know I can count on you." Wendy said.

" No problem Wendy." Bebe said.

" Well I'm going to sleep, good night Bebe." Wendy said.

" Night sis." Bebe said and then pulled out her phone to text Kyle.

" Hey baby, is everything all right with Stan?" Bebe said in her message sent to Kyle.

" Well he's still kinda pissed about the whole thing, he's asleep now." Kyle replied back.

" I wonder how long that's gonna last." Bebe said in her text message.

" Yeah I know huh?" Kyle replied back.

" Okay so about this army thing, why didn't you tell me about it :(?" Bebe said sending her message.

" After graduation, some soldiers in the army came up to us guys about if we were interested in joining the war against Iraq, and I made my decision pretty much when Stan did, please don't be mad :(." Kyle replied.

" Oh you're so cute when you act like that, well I'm okay with it but I need you to promise me you'll take care of yourself and I want you to come back home to me." Bebe replied.

" I promise babe." Kyle replied.

As Kyle and Bebe continued to text each other, Wendy began to dream of her and Stan being together once again realizing that the two are truly meant for each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Amends

Stan waited for the right time to present itself as Kyle drifted off to sleep.

Stan got up from his bed to see that it's raining outside a perfect fitting of how he was feeling.

" I need to make things right." Stan said slowly putting his clothes on so he doesn't disturb Kyle in his sleep.

Stan made his way outside in the pouring rain to go to a special someone's house to make amends.

" Can't live without her..." Stan said in his thoughts as the rain drops slowly down his face.

Wendy's House

" Let's hope she still lives in this house." Stan said knocking on the door.

Stan knocked a couple more times and begun to think either she was asleep, at Clyde's party or simply got the wrong house.

" Maybe she doesn't live here anymore." Stan said walking from the porch and heard the door open.

" Stan, what are you doing here?" Bebe whispered after opening the door.

" Is Wendy here?" Stan said.

" She's sleeping, why?" Bebe said.

" Oh well it's a bad time I'll just go." Stan said leaving the house.

" No wait come in, it's raining like crazy!" Bebe said letting Stan back in.

" So why do you want to know if Wendy is here or not, didn't you just end ya'll's relationship she's been crying herself to sleep." Bebe said.

" That's why I came here, you see I had more time to think about it as I was talking with Kyle about it and he made me realize that I made a mistake so here I am I want to make things right." Stan said.

" Awww that's good! Well since we're on the sub-ject where is Kyle?" Bebe said.

" He's at my house sleeping, he doesn't know I left to come here." Stan said.

" Interesting." Bebe said bitting her bottom lip.

" Is Wendy in her room?" Stan said taking a few steps up in the stairs.

" Yes but she's sleeping like I said." Bebe said.

" It's cool I just wanted to give her a kiss on her forehead and I'll leave." Stan said walking up the stairs headed to Wendy's room.

Stan opened Wendy's door to see Wendy sound asleep and he could also see the very same tears she shed at Clyde's party below her eyelids.

" Oh Wendy I'm so sorry!" Stan said getting on his knees next to Wendy's bed to slowly stroke Wendy's hair.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and to her surprise and disbelief, Stan was right before her very eyes.

" Stan?" Wendy said almost in a surreal tone.

" Yes Wendy I'm here." Stan said.

" Is this a dream, are you really here?" Wendy said.

" Yes I'm really here Wendy." Stan said.

" Oh Stan!" Wendy said throwing herself wrapping her arms around Stan's body.

" Wendy, I'm sorry!" Stan said with his arms wrapped around her body and tears flowing from his eyes to her hair.

" I forgive you Wendy, I can't live without you!" Stan said.

" I can't believe this is happening it's unbelievable!" Wendy said in her thoughts.

" Thank you Stan, I love you." Wendy said facing Stan with tears of joy.

" I love you too Wendy." Stan said.

The two began to kiss each other passionately on the lips as they moved on to Wendy's bed.

The two began feeling amorous and in that loving mood since reconciling their relationship as they begun to feel each others body.

" Stan I missed you." Wendy said breathing softly on Stan's neck.

" So have I." Stan replied taking off his shirt.

One thing was leading to another as both Stan and Wendy began removing their clothing until both were naked.

" Wait Wendy are you sure you want to go through with this?" Stan said.

" You and I are meant for each other Stan, I say let's go for it." Wendy said.

" Okay." Stan said caressing her naked body.

The two began their sexual act with that being said and it started by Wendy giving Stan a "oral treatment" for a good five to ten minutes.

" Oh Wendy..." Stan said softly enjoying his treatment from Wendy.

Stan returned the favor using his manhood to pound Wendy's vagina causing her scream out of pleasure.

" Oh baby, OH!" Wendy moaned loving Stan's motions and thrusting.

The two continued sexual intercourse in different positions within one hour of their sexual act until both Stan and Wendy were at their limit.

" Baby I'm cumming!" Wendy said releasing her orgasm.

" Oh shit, I'm at my limit!" Stan said feeling a warm sensation.

" OH MY GOD!" Stan said ejaculating his sperm inside Wendy.

The two finished their sex with a kiss and began to cuddle under Wendy's blanket.

" Wow." Wendy said feeling satisfied.

" I know it's been a long time." Stan said.

" You've gotten better babe." Wendy said smiling.

" Thanks, hey do you still use birth control?" Stan said.

" Yes." Wendy replied.

" Cool, you think Bebe heard us?" Stan said.

" Was she down stairs?" Wendy said.

" Yeah she's the one who let me in." Stan said.

" Did she ask about Kyle?" Wendy said.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" Let's check down stairs." Wendy said putting on her pajamas.

Stan and Wendy checked down stairs to see if Bebe was there but saw no one.

" Was Kyle with you at your house?" Wendy said.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" Yep, she went to your house to seduce Kyle, she was feeling frisky earlier." Wendy said with a small laugh.

" Oh shit, I hope that bastard don't skeete on my bed." Stan said.

" Stay over Stan, my parents won't be home til late afternoon." Wendy said wrapping her arms around Stan while she was behind him.

" All right, let's go to bed." Stan said lifting up Wendy to carry her amorously up the stairs to her bedroom.

Stan and Wendy laid down in Wendy's bed without taking their eyes off of each other.

" Wendy, so much time we lost." Stan said.

" I know babe, the important thing is that we're together for good now." Wendy said kissing Stan's lip.

" I plan it to stay that way." Stan said kissing back.

" Hey Stan did you really sign up for the army?" Wendy said.

" Yes I did." Stan said.

" How did it happen?" Wendy said.

" After we graduated, soldiers of the U.S Marine Corps pulled us guys to the side to see if we were interested in joining, and as you know I made my decision to join." Stan said.

" When will you leave?" Wendy said.

" Boot camp starts about two weeks from now." Stan said.

" So you're leaving in two weeks?" Wendy said.

" Unfortunately yes." Stan said.

" Stan, listen to me I want you to promise me that you'll come back home to me safely please say it." Wendy said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

" Wendy, I promise I'll come back home to you I mean it." Stan said.

" Thank you Stan.." Wendy said quietly as if she has something else on her mind.

" Is there something wrong, Wendy?" Stan said.

" No nothing at all just tired." Wendy said quickly.

" Oh well it is late I'll see you in the morning, love you." Stan said kissing Wendy's forehead and turned to the side to sleep.

" I love you too Stan." Wendy said with her eyes open and had a look of concern on her face.

**I know it's a short chapter but it was mainly about Stan and Wendy getting back together and I didn't wanna get into the bootcamp chapter that'll be the next chapter. Wendy seems to be worried at the close of this chapter is it because of Stan leaving for the army or could it be something else that's troubling her?**


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Stan's House

" Man, can't believe it's already time." Stan said waking up turning off his alarm clock.

" Stan, get up you maggot!" Randy said opening Stan's door.

" Dad, it's not boot camp yet." Stan said annoyed.

" Today's the day." Sharon said feeling emotional due to Stan leaving for the Marines.

" Don't cry Sharon, our boy is finally growing up besides he won't be deployed right away." Randy said to his wife.

" Oh and Stan, your friends will be here shortly, all of us parents want to see you off." Randy said leaving the room.

Stan got dressed and walked down stairs to see his friends and girlfriend awaiting him.

" There he is, had a good night sleep bucko?" Craig joked.

" Funny." Stan said sarcastic shaking all his friends hands.

" Wendy." Stan said embracing his teary eyed girlfriend.

" Oh Stan I can't believe this is it." Wendy said.

" Now Wendy it's okay, Stan will be back before you know it." Mr. Testaburger said.

" Your dad's right Wendy, three months will come before you know it." Stan said.

" Three months is a long time without my baby!" Bebe said crying on Kyle's chest as the other girls are seen doing the same with their boyfriends.

" It breaks my heart to see my boy go!" Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig looked over to his mom and simply just stuck out his middle finger out of reflex.

" Babe!" Heidi said to Craig putting his middle finger down.

" What I do?" Craig said.

" Butters, I'm really going to miss you!" Millie said not wanting to let go of Butters.

" Aw geez babe don't worry I'll be back." Butters replied.

" Boys before we leave us parents made breakfast for all of our heroes and future wives perhaps." Randy said as the guys and girls blushed at the idea of marriage.

" Randy!" Sharon said elbowing Randy in the ribs.

" Well dig in kids!" Sheila said as she and the other mothers placed their meals on the Marshes table.

" Man can't believe in a few minutes, we going to boot camp." Cartman said starting his meal.

" Don't rub it in!" Shelly said in a unenthusiastic tone.

" Yeah and soon we'll be prepped up to kill some goddamn terrorists!" Clyde said.

" Clyde don't talk about war!" Red said as it was apparent to the other girls that the possibility of their boyfriends getting killed is just as great.

" Hey c'mon surely you girls have more faith than that!" Kyle said.

" Look this isn't a game, this is a matter of life and death!" Sally said.

" You boys take serious things so lightly!" Lola said.

" What is up with them?" Kenny whispered to Stan who simply shrugged.

" Is there something wrong, I thought we already talked this through with each of you." Stan said.

" Just drop it Stan, end of conversation!" Wendy said.

" Best we don't talk back dude." Kyle said.

" Right." Stan said.

The diner table that the boys and girls sat at was completely silent as they continued to eat without saying a word to each other.

" All right boys since your done time to go to the recruiting office downtown." Randy said as the boys and girls put up their plates.

U.S Marine Corp. Recruit Office

Dude, Wendy didn't say a thing to me on the way here." Stan said as the boys were in their huddle.

" Yeah, they're pretty pissed at us cause we're leaving in the army." Craig said.

" Well duh they knew but the thing is why are they flipping out now?" Kyle said.

" You would think they would be okay since they told us they approved." Kenny said.

" Dames, who could figure em?" Cartman said.

" I thought I could but Sally's hard to figure!" Tweek said twitching.

" You boys ready?" The recruiting officer said walking over to the boys huddle.

" Listen girls, I think we may have gotten a little too emotional back there I think we should apologize and see them off the right way." Wendy said to the other girls in their own huddle.

" You're right Wendy, I don't want to leave things this way." Sally said.

" After all they are our heroes." Red said.

" Not only that but I wouldn't forgive myself if they died if I stay mad at Butters." Millie said.

" Well it's unanimous then let's tell them the right way." Lola said.

The boys were saying their goodbyes to their loving parents by giving hugs and kisses to their moms and hand shakes and hugs to their dads.

" Oh my baby Eric." Liane said with a handkerchief in her hands.

" Mommm you're embarrassing me!" Eric said in his whiny tone.

" Now son, don't get kicked out of boot camp or you're grounded mister!" Mr. Scotch said with tears in his eyes.

" Oh my son!" Mrs. Scotch said crying.

" Aw shucks mom and dad, I'll be fine." Butters said.

" Now Kenny, do your ma and pa proud, son." Mrs. McCormick said.

" Don't worry it's just boot camp!" Kenny said.

" Remember son, listen to your drill instructor and don't talk back!" Mr. Donovan said.

" I don't want my ass kicked!" Clyde said.

" Tweek try not to twitch so much, them army people don't take too kindly to that!" Mr. Tweak said.

" Agh, oh my God!" Tweek said.

" All right Craig, remember your manners respect your authorities!" Mr. Tucker said.

" Okay!" Craig said flipping off his parents as they flip him off back.

" Oh Sheila our son is a man now." Gerald said with his hand on Sheila's shoulder.

" Oh my baby Kyle!" Sheila said crying.

" Oh mom, dad I'll be fine really!" Kyle said.

" Ike, take care of our parents little brother." Kyle said.

" I love you Kyle!" Ike said hugging his brother tightly.

" Stan, you made your mother and I proud that you decided to make a adult decision in life." Randy said.

" Stan I'm going to miss you like crazy you have no idea!" Sharon said holding Stan.

" Oh mom..." Stan said quietly.

" Now Sharon, let's let our little boy become a man." Randy said.

" Stan, I'm going to miss you turd, watch after Eric." Shelly said.

" Miss you too sis." Stan said hugging his sister which is not very often.

" Stan, we're both proud of you as well we look forward to seeing you back in three months, son." Mr. Testaburger said as Stan was surprised to hear the word son come from his mouth.

" Son!" Stan said.

" You've dated our daughter since third grade and we know your family so well so now we're your second family already." Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Thank you too." Stan said sensing the approval of Wendy's parents should he ask Wendy to marry him someday.

" Stan?" Wendy said.

" Hey Wendy... Are you still mad at me?" Stan said.

" No, I came to apologize for the way I acted that's not how I want to leave things." Wendy said holding Stan's hand.

" Apology accepted." Stan said smiling.

" Write me when you get the chance, I hope time goes by quicker so I can see you." Wendy said.

" I will love." Stan said.

" You better." Wendy said with a small chuckle.

" See you later, babe." Stan said.

" Ditto." Wendy said.

" I love you, Wendy." Stan said.

" I love you too Stan never forget." Wendy said before grabbing Stan to pull him in for a kiss.

Stan was approached by his female best friend Sally after she said apologized and said her goodbyes to her boyfriend Tweek.

" Stan, take care of yourself and Tweek you know how he is." Sally said hugging Stan and kissed his cheek.

" Don't worry we'll get through this boot camp." Stan said.

" Okay young recruits, ready to go?" The recruiting officer said as the boys agreed.

The boys boarded the Marines Corp van and were set for departure onto boot camp.

The family members and girlfriends of the guys were outside of the recruiting office waving their loved ones off to a three month training session.

" Bye, baby come home to me soon!" Lola said to Kenny.

" Good luck Clyde, I love you!" Red said.

" Same goes for you Craig!" Heidi said.

" Sugarplum, write me everyday!" Millie said to Butters.

" Kyle, come home quickly, I love you baby!" Bebe said.

" Stay strong babe, I love you!" Sally said to Tweek.

" Eric remember what I said, I love you!" Shelly said to Cartman.

" Stan, I love you with all my heart see you soon!" Wendy said.

The van began to move forward to take the boys to their training camp, before the van can accelerate any further the boys went to the windows of the van to wave goodbye to their family, girlfriend and their other child hood friends.

" Now we're on the road to boot camp." Kyle said.

" No shit, Jew." Cartman said.

" Shut up fat ass!" Kyle replied.

" Its scary but kinda exciting don't you think?" Butters said.

" Yeah I know what you mean Butters." Clyde said.

" Suggest you boys rest up, it's gonna take about a day to get to camp and the drill sargents don't take too kindly to new recruits." The driver said.

" T-t-they don't!" Tweek said twitching.

" Where is boot camp at?" Craig said.

" West Virginia." The driver answered.

" Damn." Craig said.

" I wonder what is waiting for us at boot camp?" Stan said.

" One thing for sure it's not for the weak of heart." The driver said.

" Agh, Oh God!" Tweek said.

" Relax Tweek, we'll make it and I bet ya you won't be so timid after this." Stan said.

" Whew it's been hours already, I think I'm going to bed first guys." Clyde said as time flowed by.

" Clyde's right, I'm tired than a bitch." Cartman said.

" I'm crashing out see you guys when we get there." Stan said getting comfortable.

" Good idea boys." The driver said.

Stan closed his eyes and started to dream of Wendy since she's been on his mind since leaving South Park.

More and more he missed her and could not get her off his mind and what her parents implied to him earlier.

**The boys left South Park to go through the first stage of serving in the army as Marines which is boot camp. What hard ships may be encountered? Will these boys be tough enough to survive boot camp?**


	6. Chapter 6: Boot Camp

Boot Camp

" Stan, Stan wake up..." A voice faintly said.

Stan opened his eyes to see Kyle was the one who woke him up.

" What's up, Kyle?" Stan murmured as he was waking up.

" We're here." Kyle answered.

" Damn, I feel like we're at a prison seeing a lot of guys working out like crazy." Cartman observing other recruits running, pumping iron, practicing mixed martial arts and running through obstacles using weapons.

" No kidding." Craig agreed as the boys started getting out the van.

" How do you know what prison is like fat ass!" Kyle said.

" Cause I went to Juvenile Hall for throwing a rock at Token, gaywad!" Cartman replied.

" Big whoop." Kyle taunted. " Agh, all these guys look tough!" Tweek panicked at the sight of other recruits.

" Ah don't worry Tweek, soon we'll be just as good if not better." Clyde said assuring his paranoid friend.

" I sure hope so!" Butters said fidgeting his thumbs.

" I take it this where we sign up!" Stan pointed in the direction of a big tent.

" Well let's go!" Kenny said walking over to the tent as the others followed.

Stan and Co. walked in the tent and was surprised to see three familiar faces, Token, Kevin and Pip waiting in line.

" I don't believe it!" Craig shouted turning the heads of other recruits in line as well as their missed friends.

" Holy shit, what's up guys!" Token exclaimed as he and the other two ran to meet Stan and Co. for a hand shake.

" How the fuck have you guys been!" Cartman said.

" Been better mate, it's good to see you guys again!" Pip responded.

" Yeah no kidding, we missed you guys!" Kyle said.

" Where's Jimmy and Timmy?" Butters asked.

" They signed up with the Air Force, they're probably at their boot camp right now." Kevin answered.

" That's something, Jimmy and Timmy serving in the Air Force." Clyde said.

" You boys gonna stop talking and get on with the process?" The recruiter impatiently said.

" Agh, y-yes sir!" Tweek stammered.

The boys finalized their orientation process and was each given big green camouflaged duffle bag that contained their boot camp clothing with their name tagged on it, combat boots, combat knives and a green camouflaged hat that was to be worn at all times.

" Follow me to your rooms, recruits." The recruiter motioned the boys to follow.

The recruiter showed the boys one big room with many bunk beds in a spit shined room.

" Find yourself a bunk bed that has no name on it, get dressed and report outside to begin the training session." The recruiter suggested as he left the room.

" Dude, this is sweet!" Cartman said searching for a empty bunk bed.

" Don't speak too soon." Stan said. Stan bunked with Kyle, Cartman bunked with Butters, Kenny bunked with Kevin, Clyde bunked with Token and Tweek bunked with Craig leaving Pip to bunk with another recruit.

" I can tell already this is gonna be the toughest workout!" Stan said suiting up in his boot camp clothing.

" No doubt!" Kyle said lacing his combat boots.

After the boys readied themselves, they reported outside to begin a very grueling training session that would last for three months.

Back Home

Meanwhile back home the girls decided to hang out more often substituting the fact their boyfriends are not around.

" I wonder how the guys are holding up?" Heidi said.

" Probably having the time of their lives without us." Red joked.

" I bet Eric is." Shelly said.

" It's already been a full day and I miss Stan badly." Wendy added to the conversation.

" I know what you mean, I miss my Kyle." Bebe also admitting her thoughts on the matter.

" I hope Kenny's all right." Lola wondered about her boyfriend's well being.

" That's what I'm thinking for my Butters." Millie said twirling her pigtails out of nervousness.

" I hope Stan is looking after Tweek like I told him." Sally prayed.

" We need to do something to get our minds right or we'll simply just be depressed." Red insisted.

" Well how about we go shopping to take away the boredom?" Lola suggested.

" Don't see why not, after all our boyfriends wouldn't want us to mop around." Sally agreed.

" We could go in Clyde's Escalade." Red said dangling Clyde's keys.

" I'm down, how bout you Wendy?" Bebe asked.

" Oh yeah sure." Wendy said as if she was startled.

" You okay, Wendy?" Millie asked noticing Wendy's mind elsewhere.

" Yes, yes I'm fine lets go." Wendy said.

The girls left without further questioning Wendy to the South Park Mall but couldn't help to notice she is a bit nauseated.

Boot Camp

A whistle sounded in the boot camp signaling all recruits to report to the acting drill sargent.

" A-ten hut!" The drill sargent commanded for the recruits to stand straight up.

" Attention maggots, some of you been here a while and some of you are just now beginning." The drill sargent said walking back and forth.

" For those of you who have just started, you are to obey my commands at all times, push yourself to the very limit and treat all your other commanding officers including your fellow recruits with proper respect." The drill sargent said.

The introduction was cut short when Cartman's laughter was heard during the last thing the drill sargent mentioned.

" Private Cartman!" The drill sargent said with anger in his eyes making Cartman stand still.

" What did I say that made you laugh, did you think I was funny!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Uh well no s-s-sir." Cartman quietly said.

" Speak louder, it sound like I'm talking to a little bitch!" The drill sargent yelled causing Cartman to tear up slightly.

" I suggest your fat ass listens from now on, Cartman!" Kyle rubbed in.

" Private Broflovski!" The drill sargent turned his attention to Kyle.

" Were you spoken to, private Broflovski!" The drill sargent exclaimed.

" No sir, I..." Kyle began but was cut off by the drill sargent.

" Then shut your ass up or I'll show you why you should!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Dude, just listen don't talk back." Stan said whispering to Kyle.

" Goddamn it, private Marsh!" The drill sargent said getting in Stan's face.

" What did I just say to private Broflovski!" The drill sargent said as Stan stood silently.

" Attention maggots drop and give me seventy-five!" The drill sargent commanded.

" I'm going to teach you new kids some respect especially you, Cartman!" The drill sargent said as the recruits all moaned and groaned at Stan and Co. as they were all forced to do seventy-five push ups.

" Scotch, what's your sole purpose is this army!" The drill sargent said to Butters.

" To obey all commands and treat other commanding officers and fellow recruits with respect to carry out on my mission, sir!" Butters responded.

" Damn it, you sound like a little girl when you speak, when I'm through with you you will be a goddamn man, is that clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Sir, yes sir!" Butters shouted back.

" That's more like it, now listen up!" The drill sargent turned his attention to Clyde and then turned his attention to Craig who was giving the drill sargent the middle finger.

" Mother fucker, who do you think you're flipping off, private Tucker!" The drill sargent's veins popped out in his forehead as Craig remain stoic.

" I'm not flipping you off, sir!" Craig responded with his middle finger still out in the open.

" What the hell do you call this!" The drill sargent said grabbing Craig's wrist raising it up to Craig's face to make him see it.

" It's just a reflex that I'm never aware of, sir!" Craig replied.

" Oh really I have a reflex of my own!" The drill sargent said punching Craig in the mouth dropping him and started to pound Craig's face in.

" Hey what do you thnk you're doing!" Stan said.

" Oh my god, are they allowed to do that?" Token argued.

" Shh don't let the drill sargent hear you for he will beat you as well, the Marines has all rights." A recruit said standing straight up.

The drill sargent stopped his beating on Craig and ordered him to get up.

" Now then if there are no other objections, proceed to you're stations when called, is that clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir drill sargent!" Everybody including Craig shouted back.

" Privates Cartman, Donovan and McCormick report to the sprinting session, now!" The drill sargent ordered for Cartman, Clyde and Kenny to go to the running station to work out their stamina.

" Privates Scotch, Pirrup and Tweak report to weight lifting station!" The drill sargent ordered Butters, Pip and Tweek.

" Privates Broflovski and Tucker, report to the mixed martial arts station, now you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted sending Kyle and Craig to the mixed martial arts training station.

" Privates Marsh, Stoley and Black report to the obstacle relay now!" The drill sargent yelled at the top of his lungs.

The boys have been split up into groups of twos or threes in each training station experiencing grueling pain from the workouts they were assigned to and little did they know that after long hours in each training sessions they were in was completed, they have to train in each station in the boot camp not just that one back to back.

" Finally it's lunch time!" Cartman said feeling somewhat relieved while waiting in line.

" I wouldn't go that far, drill sargent made it clear that we only have ten minutes to eat including our time waiting to get our food." Token said much to Cartman's dismay.

" Man this boot camp is no joke, I'm already tired from running the obstacle with weapons and lifting up weights and I still have mixed martial arts and running to do later!" Kevin said aching in pain.

" Fuck yeah, Cartman collapsed four times on the track and was forced to finish!" Clyde brought up.

" Was definitely not the best time of my fucking life, at least food will cheer me up!" Cartman said grabbing his tray and leaving to a table which became populated with the others as well.

Cartman grabbed his sandwich and was about to take a bite but was stopped by the drill sargent.

" Cartman, what the hell do you think you're doing!" The drill sargent shouted in Cartman's face.

" E-e-eating..." Cartman silently answered.

" What is he doing!" The drill sargent pointed at a recruit drinking his water as Cartman and Co. watched.

" Um drinking?" Cartman answered.

" That's damn right, you are not to be eating unless you consume all of your liquids, understand!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir!" Cartman replied and began to slowly drink his water.

" Dude, you have to chug your water we only have three minutes!" Craig said eating his sandwich.

Cartman tried to chug his water but was grossed out when seeing another recruit puke his guts out from chugging the water so quickly.

" And we're done with the sandwich." Clyde said putting down his sandwich after taking a few bites and acknowledging the puke.

" Damn it gotta finish!" Cartman pushed himself in his thoughts to finish drinking his water as the other boys were taking a few bites out of their sandwiches.

" Finally!" Cartman said finishing his drink to take one bite of his sandwich and then lunch time was over.

" Lunch dismissed, back to work!" The drill sargent ordered.

" NOOO!" Cartman exclaimed.

Back Home

" Dude, shes been to the restroom five times already!" Red said with other girls waiting outside the restroom in the mall for Wendy.

" I think taking her out to the mall was a bad idea since she's sick and all." Millie observed.

" Is it something she ate?" Sally questioned.

" I don't know but I'm glad I didn't eat there." Heidi mentioned.

Wendy came out the restroom with Bebe not feeling as gloomy as she did when she puked her guts out.

" Feeling better, Wendy?" Red asked.

" A little bit I don't know why all the sudden I'm throwing up when eating chinese, I love chinese." Wendy answered.

" Wendy, I think we should take you home you been puking and peeing all day since we been here." Shelly advised which doesn't come very often.

" No, it's okay I'm fine now." Wendy said.

" Are you sure?" Millie said.

" Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bebe said calling the other girls to the side.

" Don't you all think this is a little strange that Wendy's been sick all day?" Bebe said.

" Well yes but it happens." Sally answers.

" Yeah to pregnant people!" Bebe slightly raised her voice not wanting Wendy to hear her.

" How do you know she could be pregnant?" Millie asked.

" Well think about it, she has a sensitive bladder, pukes when eating and comes out the restroom like it's no big deal!" Bebe said causing the other girls to be curious.

" Uh Wendy, when's the last time you had sex?" Bebe asked causing Wendy to look at Bebe a little funny.

" That's a little random to ask a private question like that when there's people around don't you think?" Wendy said with one hand on her waist.

Bebe pulled Wendy to the corner with the other girls to ask again more privately.

" There is that better?" Bebe said.

" Bebe how come you want to know when the last time I had sex?" Wendy asked again more seriously.

" Just answer and get it over with!" Shelly said.

" Fine, two weeks ago." Wendy answered.

" With my brother, right!" Shelly said.

" Of course he's my boyfriend." Wendy retorted.

" Protected or unprotected?" Sally asked next.

" Unprotected but I'm on birth control." Wendy said blushing.

" Did you take your pill that day you and Stan fucked?" Red intervened.

" Well yes... I think?" Wendy said feeling not so sure causing her to worry.

" Wendy, I think it's best we get you a pregnancy test now to be safe." Bebe advised.

" But why I may not even be pregnant it's just a coincidence." Wendy begged.

" Please Wendy.." Bebe asked.

Wendy took a moment to think about it and eventually gave the okay by nodding her head.

The girls walked to the pharmacy shop in the mall, picked up a pregnancy test and walked to the restroom.

After a few minutes in the stall, Wendy came out of the stall with the results of the pregnancy test in her hand.

Boot Camp

After a long, hard day of intense workouts of the four stations, it was now time for rest for the boys as they end their first day in boot camp.

" Oh man, this workout is so hard I don't think I could get out of bed!" Tweek said laying in his top bunk above Craig.

" No bullshit, this workout kicked my ass completely!" Cartman complained at the lower bunk below Butters.

" Dude, don't even talk about ass kicking!" Craig said remembering what happened earlier.

" I don't know bout ya'll but I'm sleepin in now, drill sargent says we got a early day." Token said.

" I'm inclined to agree with you, Token." Butters added.

" All right well good night, guys." Stan said falling asleep and noticed Kyle, Kenny, Pip, Cartman, Tweek and Kevin were completely knocked out.

Stan rolled over to get comfortable on his bed and soon as he was comfortable he fell asleep just as quickly.

The boys and recruits have been asleep for only four hours before receiving a rude awakening by the drill sargent and other officers.

" Wake up you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted waking all the recruits up at the sound of his voice.

Stan looked over at his clock and noticed he only had four hours of sleep.

" 3:30 am, are you serious?" Stan raised his voice.

**Well how do you like that, Token, Kevin and Pip have returned back into the picture. Talk about a hard workout, I shorten on how they worked out in this chapter but in the next chapter I'll in all the details on how much the workout truly takes its toll on the boys. Meanwhile back in South Park, the girls notice strange happenings to Wendy and suspect that she's pregnant, are they right?**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Back Home

" Do you think she's gonna have a baby? Red spoke silently anticipating Wendy to come out of the bathroom stall with test results.

" I say the chances of that happening are pretty high." Bebe bluntly answered.

" If that turd Stan impregnated Wendy I'll kill him, he's not responsible enough!" Shelly said balling up his fists.

" He's your brother, surely you have more faith than that." Sally said in Stan's defense.

" Be as it may he is my brother, but he is still a irresponsible turd!" Shelly said crossing her arms looking away.

Wendy came out with the pregnancy test results in her hand and was prepared to give her friends news judging from the look on her face it didn't look good.

" Well?" Bebe eagerly asked.

Wendy's frown began to form into a smile as she gave the answer to an asked question.

" Yes." Wendy announced with joy in her voice.

" Oh my God!" Bebe and Sally both hugged Wendy feeling happy for her as did the other girls except Shelly.

" Congratulations Wendy!" Red cheered.

" Oh my God, are you nervous?" Millie asked.

" I was, I was at first but Stan will be there for me I just know it!" Wendy replied giving her vote of confidence in Stan.

" I know he will!" Sally added her faith in Stan as Shelly stepped up.

" Are you happy with yourself, Wendy?" Shelly broke in the conversation.

" Shelly, what do you mean?" Wendy asked fearing that Shelly doesn't approve of the situation.

" That you're pregnant by my brother?" Shelly answered with a little more anger in her voice.

" Shelly, I.." Wendy tried to speak but was cut off by Shelly.

" Let me tell you something about my stupid brother, he never owns up to his responsibilities and if you think he can be a father you better think again!" Shelly raged.

" Shelly, that's not true Stan will stay by me no matter what!" Wendy shouted back.

" Yeah, come on Shelly he's your brother!" Bebe involved herself backing up Wendy.

" I better stop right now, you will never understand where I'm coming from until it happens." Shelly turned her back leaving the group of girls behind and Wendy speechless.

" Wendy, don't worry about her Stan will own up to his responsibilities!" Millie assured a saddened Wendy.

" Yeah, she doesn't know what she's talking about, what's her deal anyway?" Lola said wondering about Shelly's attitude.

" It doesn't matter I know Stan will be there for me and my baby." Wendy said putting her hand on her belly.

" I guess you should let your parents and Stan's parents know that your pregnant." Red brought up.

" Yeah, I didn't even think of that." Wendy realizing on how they would react to hearing the news.

Boot Camp

" Wake up you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted kicking the door open waking all recruits except Cartman and Tweek.

" 3:30 am, are you serious!" Stan said after looking at his clock realizing they only had four hours of sleep.

Stan and Co. stood straight up awaiting orders from the drill sargent who was passing by to head count the recruits.

The drill sargent was suddenly pissed seeing Cartman and Tweek still sound asleep on their beds.

" Oh boy, they're bout to get it." Kyle said noticing the drill sargent marching forward in Cartman and Tweek's position.

" Well what do we have here!" The drill sargent growled with veins popping out of his head and began to shout at the top of his lungs.

" What do you two think you're doing playtime is over, up up UP!" The drill sargent exclaimed making Tweek and Cartman collide heads as they both rose up from the bed quickly.

Both Cartman and Tweek fell back asleep after colliding heads angering the drill sargent further.

" What's this, they haven't heard a damn word I said, all right you two get up!" The drill sargent said clenching up his fists.

" Wake!" The drill sargent said punching Cartman in the jaw waking him up.

" Up!" The drill sargent said punching Tweek in his jaw also waking him up.

The two immediately woke up due to the pain from the drill sargent's hard punch and couldn't tear up from the pain.

" You two can go back to sleep if you like." The drill sargent calmly said cracking his knuckles.

" No thanks we're not tired, sir!" Tweek replied writhing in pain holding his right jaw.

" Ow, he didn't have to slug us!" Cartman said holding his left jaw.

" Now then, thanks to your friends privates Cartman and Tweak, everybody strip down your clothing and exchange boxers!" The drill sargent ordered as the boys tried to soak in what they just heard.

" You want us to what?" Clyde cleaned his ears to hear correctly.

" Strip down your clothing and exchange boxers with your fellow recruit, is that too hard private Donovan!" The drill sargent intimidating Clyde.

" N-no sir, loud and clear!" Clyde replied quickly dropping his boxers and exchanged them with Kenny.

Each of the boys tried so hard not to be grossed out wearing each other's underwear since they did not shower last night.

" First mission, drop down and give me a hundred push ups, then switch to give me hundred-fifty crunches, now you maggots!" The drill sargent commanded as the boys did what they were told.

The drill sargent noticed Cartman was having a hard time in the warming up workout and decided to " motivate" him.

" What's wrong fat ass, can't do a easy push up!" The drill sargent shouted.

" No problem, sir!" Cartman said in a desperate manner ignoring the drill sargent's comment.

" I bet your momma's real proud, too bad she's getting too much dick in her goddamn mouth to the point where she can't speak!" The drill sargent shouted angering Cartman making him use his anger to add more fuel to his workout.

" Switch positions!" The drill sargent instructed as the boys moved to crunches.

The drill sargent again noticed Cartman struggling even more with the crunch workout.

" Jesus Christ son, you're so damn fat that every time cows acknowledge you they moo!" The drill sargent shouted to further motivate Cartman but heard Kyle laughing softly.

" What is so funny, private Broflovski!" The drill sargent shouted kicking Kyle in the ribs which made Cartman laugh.

" You think it's funny too, fat ass!" The drill sargent said kicking Cartman in the ribs harder.

" A-ten hut!" The drill sargent shouted causing all boys to stand straight up quickly.

" Assume to your stations maggots and shower do I make myself clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir, drill sargent!" The boys shouted back in unison.

The boys proceed quickly to their workout stations as instructed by the drill sargent to begin an early day.

Boot Camp ( Running Obstacles Station)

Stan, Token and Kevin reported to their first assigned training session at the obstacle course.

" Good to see you boys back, mate!" The commanding officer welcoming Stan, Token and Kevin.

" You know the drill, grab your weapons, your grenades, flash bangs and be sure that you are equipped with your combat blade then proceed to starting area so we could time you." The commanding officer instructed while holding his time watch.

Stan selected a CM901 assault rifle with a red dot sight attachment ( I'm using the Call of duty modern warfare weapons to those of you who don't know), Token selected a M16A4 assault rifle with a red dot sight attachment, and Kevin selected G36C assault rifle also with a red dot sight attachment.

After selecting their weapons, Stan and Co. climbed up a 20 ft. ladder to reach a platform that had a attached rope to allow access to the obstacle course.

"Ready when you are, lads!" The commanding officers awaited Stan and Co. to begin.

" All right no mistakes this time guys!" Stan said strapping his assault rifle behind his back.

" Got it, ready when you are Stan!" Token said.

" Let's go!" Kevin initated the session sliding down the rope first to get started.

" He's motivated!" Stan commented Kevin's eagerness as he slided down the rope next.

" Time to get this done!" Token said sliding down the rope to meet Stan and Kevin.

" Go!" The commanding officer began the timer.

Cut out postures of the terrorists served as the visual target for the trainees that pop out in the obstacles that are to be shot down to fully complete this training correctly.

Stan and Co. approached a building that triggered three cut out postures of the terrorists to sprang up.

" Open fire!" Stan shouted as he, Token and Kevin shot down their aimed posters.

" Quickly cut across the building!" The commanding officer instructed as Stan and Co. quickly hopped over the broken window to enter the building.

The boys proceeded to a nearby hallway waiting for anything to pop up outta nowhere.

" Quick, toss a flash bang!" The commanding officer ordered as Kevin tossed the flash bang which would temporarily blind and damage the hearing of enemy forces should they come in contact with the flash bang device.

Five more cut outs appeared on the other side of the hall way and was shot down at a little more slower pace.

" Toss a frag grenade in that room!" The commanding officer ordered as Token tossed a frag grenade exploding the cut outs in the room.

" Quickly run out of the burning building!" The commanding officer instructed.

Stan ran as fast as he could following the arrows painted on the ground and got startled when a cut out appeared directly in front of him, he remembered he had his combat blade so he used it to cut across the cut out to proceed forward.

Stan, Token and Kevin encountered more cut outs along the way and shot all down.

" Run to the finish point!" The commanding officer shouted as the boys crossed the finish line.

" Better than yesterday but still need improvement!" The commanding officer said over the intercom.

" Still got ways to go!" Token admitted.

" That was tiring!" Kevin catching his breath.

" I wonder how the others are doing?" Stan said while still catching his breath.

Boot Camp ( The Sprinting Station)

" All right recruits, you know your drill!" The commanding officer instructed Cartman, Clyde and Kenny to commence their drill.

The drill was to run in place for thirty seconds, drop down and quickly push yourself back up twenty-five times.

" Begin and no fainting this time, private Cartman!" The commanding officer commanded.

The boys began the workout and show no signs of slipping just yet.

Cartman again was having trouble with the warm up drill and was being pushed around by the commanding officer.

" Is that all you got, private Cartman!" The commanding officer shouted.

" Run the track!" The commanding officer gave orders.

Each quarter of the track had a different obstacle and had to be repeated six times as they would run around the track.

Kenny was the first to reach an obstacle, he had to perfom high knees to run through the netted surface.

" Nice work, private McCormick!" The commanding officer approving of Kenny's athleticsim.

Clyde reached the second obstacle after Kenny went through the first one, he had to bear crawl to avoid high poles across the area and had to dive and roll on the ground to avoid low poles across.

" Excellent!" The commanding officer commended.

Cartman reached the third obstacle last after having trouble on the second obstacle, he had to dive forward to avoid incoming rocks and crawl underneath a netted surface.

" Faster private Cartman!" The commanding officer annoyed by Cartman's performance.

" I'm trying!" Cartman shouted.

" Come on Eric, you can take it!" Kenny shouted to motivate Cartman.

" Come on don't let it kick your ass!" Clyde shouted.

Cartman regrouped with Kenny and Clyde for the last obstacle, they have to attach a strapped vest to a bicycle that would carry a commanding officer the remainder of the track before they repeat the process again six times.

The boys attached themselves to a bicycle and began to heave their passengers.

Kenny, Clyde and Cartman each struggled running the track at the weight of the commanding officers especially Cartman.

Cartman dropped to one knee already running out of gas in the first round of the workout.

" Why are you here, private Cartman!" The commanding officer infuriated towards Cartman.

" Can't give up!" Cartman rose to his feet to resume his course.

Boot Camp ( Weight Lifting Station)

Butters, Pip and Tweek reported to their first station of the day which happened to be their biggest flaw, strength.

" Privates Scotch, Pirrup and Tweak join the other recruits in warm up drills!" The commanding officers instructed.

" Sir, yes sir!" The three shouted while running to join the others.

The warm up is sixty push ups, forty-five sit ups, thirty side sit ups, and eighty jumping jacks.

The commanding officer blew his whistle after the boys finished to give them their next objective.

" Split into teams of three to spot one another in bench press workout!" The commanding officer shouted.

Naturally Butters, Pip and Tweek stuck together and began to workout starting with Butters.

Butters max was ninety-five pounds, Pip's was eighty pounds and Tweek's was a hundred-five pounds. (I'm making this one short after all what more is to weight lifting )

Boot Camp ( Mixed Martial Arts Station)

Kyle and Craig arrived at their first training center at the mixed martial arts station which was being operated by the finest m.m.a trainers in the world.

" Good to see you boys back, let us pick up where we left off!" The trainer said.

" You ready, Kyle?" Craig's eyes moved sideways to Kyle's direction.

" It's go time, Craig!" Kyle responded getting in proper stance as was taught yesterday.

The two met in the middle of the mat, wrestling using raw strength to attempt to overcome one another.

Craig was on top punching a covered up Kyle on the ground.

" Kyle, shrimp your way out and use your legs to escape!" One of the trainers advised.

Kyle did what he was told and successfully got out.

The two exchanged blows to each other using head kicks, hook punches, straight punches and even body punches.

Kyle and Craig sparred a little while longer standing up before Craig decided to use a take down slam to put Kyle down.

" What you gonna do now, Kyle?" Craig taunted while in dominant position as Kyle had a sly smile.

" This." Kyle smirked lightly thrusting a plastic combat knife to Craig's ribs.

" He outsmarted you, Craig!" One of trainers said laughing.

" Good one!" Craig said helping Kyle up.

" Nice work, Broflovski but we have more to learn." The trainer said started a whole new lesson teaching them more about mixed martial arts.

Finally after the first set of workouts, everybody met to hit the showers.

" Ah the first shower of the day!" Butters said turning on one of the shower heads since there were many in that one room.

" Yeah but what's the point of it, we have to shower each time we workout only to sweat balls again." Stan brought up while washing.

" That's the Marines for you!" Kyle said applying shampoo in his hair.

" Dude, I could totally see your dick!" Cartman joked around with Craig who simply replied with a middle finger.

" Ah c'mon where's you sense of humor?" Cartman laughed.

As the boys were getting dressed, Clyde and Token thought it would be funny to be in the center of attention by dropping their towel and started to twist their waist quickly making their dicks slap their legs causing everybody to laugh hysterically.

" Good job, bro!" Stan yelled slapping Kevins ass making more people laugh.

Cartman was laughing so hard, he wasn't aware that Kyle was about to surprise him.

" Take this, fat ass!" Kyle said twisting his wet towel and whipped Cartman's balls.

" AHHHH!" Cartman shouted while holding his family jewels.

"Good times, good times!" Stan said cherishing his moment with his friends in boot camp.

**Well there you have it, Wendy is pregnant indeed. The guys are having a rough time adjusting to the boot camp as shown. The next chapter will be about Wendy telling the parents she is impregnated by Stan and the ****boys will emerge out of boot camp to come home for a brief vacation before getting deployed on the battlefield. What's Shelly's deal to the whole Wendy and Stan having a baby situation? More importantly how will Stan react to hearing the news ?**


	8. Chapter 8: Full of Surprises

Back Home

The girls left the South Park Mall to take Wendy home to deliver the news to her parents that she is pregnant.

On the way home, Wendy has thought long and hard on how she's going to break it to her parents and the Marshes.

" I wonder what mom's going to say, I wonder what Mrs. Marsh is going to say!" Wendy nervously thought.

" Never mind them, what about dad!" Wendy continued her nervous thinking.

" Wendy, you okay?" Bebe asked noticing Wendy's look of concern.

" Not really, I'm losing my nerve." Wendy answered looking at the window.

" Just be straight forward with them, they're going to know anyway." Bebe replied.

" I know that Bebe but you don't understand how disappointed they'll be in me and Stan's parents may not approve of me afterwards." Wendy began to stress.

" Hey that's not true Wendy, you're parents will always love you every step of the way and you known Stan's family since we were in the third grade!" Lola chimed in.

" Even they were disappointed in you they'll get over it cause they have to!" Heidi said looking in the rear view mirror at Wendy while driving Clyde's Escalade.

" Not cause they have to cause they love you!" Millie corrected.

" Yeah, what she said!" Heidi said.

" Listen Wendy, it'll be all right just watch, summon up the courage, tell them the news and it'll be done with." Sally advised.

" I think I can do this!" Wendy started to regain confidence.

" Sure hope so cause we're here!" Heidi said as she parked in Wendy's driveway.

" We-we are?" Wendy startled.

" Give us a call when your done, Wendy!" Bebe gleefully said after letting Wendy out.

" Y-you're not coming?" Wendy stammered.

" Nope." Red replied.

" Good luck, Wendy!" Heidi yelled out as she drove off with the rest of the girls.

" Some friends." Wendy said she began to lose her nerve as she approached closer to her door.

" Here goes!" Wendy opened the door.

Wendy walked inside to go to the living room and saw her parents with Stan's parents as if they were waiting for her presence.

" Oh God I did not expect this, God please help me!" Wendy thought to herself.

" Hello darling!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted Wendy.

" Hi mom." Wendy said nervously.

" Oh hello Mrs. Marsh!" Wendy greeted Sharon and Randy with a hug.

" Hello Wendy!" Sharon returned a smile.

" Um w-what brings you two here?" Wendy attempted to regain her composure.

" We heard from Shelly that you are pregnant by our son so we thought we come by to ask if that was true." Randy said.

" Is it true, Wendy?" Mr. Testaburger asked.

" I see no other way to say it, it's true." Wendy admitted not looking in the eyes of either her parents or the Marshes.

" I'm sorry mom and dad and to you too Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Wendy began to get emotional feeling as if she betrayed their trust.

" Well this could only mean one thing, Wendy." Mrs. Testaburger said as Wendy was fearing the worst.

" We're going to be grand parents!" Randy giving the answer Wendy did not expect.

" Oh Gary, we're going to have a grand children!" Mrs. Testaburger said with as much enthusiasm as the Marshes.

" Are you guys serious, you're not mad?" Wendy shocked to see their current reaction.

" Why would we be mad, babies are a blessing!" Sharon replied hugging the Testaburgers.

" But we had sex!" Wendy nearly shouted out.

" We know how do you think we concieved our children?" Randy said.

"We're not too crazy about the sex part don't get us wrong but as adults we realize that things like this happen for a reason, Wendy." Mr. Testaburger said.

" I know but I don't want you to think that we're sex addicts, we did it cause we're in love daddy." Wendy said.

" We know sweet heart." Sharon hugged Wendy.

" Woo hoo this calls for a celebration!" Randy said calling the Broflovskis.

Wendy couldn't help but smile seeing both her parents and Stan's parents accepting the fact that her and Stan will be having a baby but now she wonders how Stan will react to this news.

Boot Camp ( Three months later)

Three months have come and gone and since joining the boot camps for the Marines, Stan and Co. have been tested of their limits to make the cut of being a american soldier.

Along the way many have experienced hard ships in this course of training, guys like Cartman, Tweek, Butters and Pip have been tested the most.

During the three months of training Cartman, Tweek, Butters and Pip have considered of giving up, letting discouragement get the best of them but the remaining friends who hung on never let them quit.

Tweek was on the brink of failing and was crushed by the workouts and nearly gave up on himself if it wasn't for Stan who reminded him his reason for being here, saving the country and doing Sally proud.

Cartman collapsed many times in all the stations he's trained in and couldn't help but tear up when he was at his breaking point, Kenny and Clyde tried to motivate Cartman the best they could but it seemed he was getting discouraged more and more.

Just when Cartman couldn't take it anymore he was stopped by the person he thought would least help him, Kyle.

Kyle reminded Cartman that as stubborn as he is he never gave on a thing in his life to achieve his goals and because of that, Cartman dropped a lot of weight and was to be awarded the most improved recruit in the boot camp graduation ceramony.

Butters let his peers get the best of him knowing he has been called weak and was told he could accomplish nothing in life.

Craig didn't allow Butters to give up and helped push Butters beyond his limits saying " This is for Millie fight for her damn it!".

Butters has now climbed over the wall of doubt to the land of promises and is now in the best shape of his life.

Pip's reason of nearly giving up was the same as Butters, he let doubt cloud his mind and forgot his true purpose in serving in the army.

Pip nearly attempted suicide due to the harsh nature of the boot camp and only one person who knows death more than anyone stepped in to stop him, Kenny.

Kenny reminded Pip to take it from him that life's too short to have regrets and extinguishing your own life will prove nothing other than you're a coward in doing so.

Pip listened to what Kenny told him and thanks Kenny to this day for helping him by motivating him and to know if you try anythings possible.

" Listen up men, in the last three months we seen improvement in all of you and the training is nearly complete, private Marsh it's up to you." The drill sargent said holding his timer watch for Stan to complete the obstacle course since he was last.

Here's the time records the other boys set to have completed the obstacle course in order:

Token Black, 2:21 mintues

Clyde Donovan, 2:27 mintues

Kyle Broflovski, 2:31 minutes

Kenny McCormick, 2:32 minutes

Eric Cartman, 2:35 mintues

Kevin Stoley, 2:37 minutes

Craig Tucker, 2:39 minutes

Tweek Tweak, 2:40 minutes

Butters Scotch, 2:42 minutes

Pip Pirrup, 2:45 minutes

" On your go, private Marsh!" The commanding officer said.

Stan climbed up the ladder and walked right in front of the rope.

" Break a leg, Stan!" Kyle shouted.

" Show us what you got!" Clyde shouted as well.

" Here goes, this is for Wendy!" Stan thought to himself as he slid down the rope to begin the obstacle course which has slightly been modified.

Five cut outs of the terrorists appeared above the building and was shot down right on precision by Stan.

Stan dove through the glass window to break in the building.

" Hasn't Stan heard of a door?" Cartman joked but no one was laughing.

" Geez lighten up a little." Cartman silently said.

" Flash bang time!" Stan tossed a flash bang across the corridor which triggered four more cut outs to pop up and get shot down.

Stan swat kicked a door which triggered more cut outs, Stan quickly out of reflex shot all cut outs down and proceeded through the building.

As Stan ran out the building, he quickly pulled out his combat blade and turned around then tossed it to strike a cut out from behind directly in the head.

" Damn!" Token wowed by Stan's performance as Stan ran to the finish line.

" 2:05 minutes, a new record!" The commanding officer wowed also by Stan's performance.

" They are all ready!" The drill sargent said with a congratulating smile.

Boot Camp Graduation

The parents and girlfriends of the boys made their way to West Virginia to finally see their loved ones at their boot camp graduation.

Wendy's pregnant stomach was beginning to show and has thought the whole way to the graduation ceramony on what Stan would think and if he'll be there.

" Wendy, we're glad you could make it with us to see Stan graduate from boot camp." Sharon said to Wendy since she was riding with the Marshes.

" I wouldn't have missed the father of my baby's big day, I missed him so much!" Wendy replied with smiles on her face but noticed an accusing look on Shelly's face.

The parents with the girlfriends have made it to the ceramony and sat on the bleachers awaiting the recruits to show up.

The drill sargent walked to the stage and followed was the recruits which caused many cheers.

" Eric!" Shelly surprised at the appearance of the new Eric Cartman.

" Oh my God, Butters!" Millie also surprised at Butters more muscular appearance as was his parents.

" Wendy, Kyle looks so dreamy!" Bebe staring at her boyfriend.

" Not as dreamy as Stan!" Wendy argued.

" They all look good, I can't take my eyes off Kenny!" Lola drooling over her boyfriend.

" Wait a minute, is that Token!" Heidi shouted pointed over in the recruits direction.

" And there's Kevin, my best friend!" Red shouted thrilled to see him again.

" Wait if Kevin's here, then that means!" Millie said looking around.

" Red, Heidi, Sally, Millie!" A voice said turning the girls head.

" Oh my God, Esther!" Millie screamed hugging her missed friend.

Wendy, Bebe and Lola made their way to greet Esther and gave her a hug once they got close enough.

" Wendy, are you pregnant!" Esther pointing at Wendy's stomach.

" Yes, three months!" Wendy answered.

" By who!" Esther asked.

" Stan." Wendy replied.

" Oh my God, you two are back together, congratulations!" Esther congratulating Wendy.

" Guess what guys, me, Kevin, Token and Pip are moving back to South Park from here!" Esther shouted as the girls went nuts.

" Attention parents, we'll make this short and sweet since we know you missed these fine men I know I will!" The drill sargent said over the microphone.

" Okay first off, Token Black!" The drill sargent called for Token as Token walked up the stage to receive his graduation medal.

" Next, Kyle Broflovski!" The drill sargent said.

" Kyle, baby I'm so proud of you!" Bebe shouted from the stands.

" Eric Cartman, also receiving the most improved medal of honor!" The drill sargent proudly said.

" Eric!" Shelly screamed clapping her hands.

" Mommy's proud of you, honey!" Liane Cartman said also clapping.

" Clyde Donovan!" The drill sargent said.

" Woo hoo!" Red stood and clapped happy for her boyfriend.

" Stan Marsh!" The drill sargent said.

" Stan, I love you!" Wendy stood up clapping as his parents also stood clapping.

" That's my best friend!" Sally shouted.

" Dude is it me or does Wendy look like she's picked up on some pounds?" Craig said taking notice of Wendy's stomach.

" Kenny McCormick!" The drill sargent said.

" That's my baby!" Lola shouted after screaming his name.

" Phillip Pirrup!" The drill sargent said.

" Hey I remember him!" Heidi acknowledging Pip.

" Leopold Scotch!" The drill sargent said.

" Butters my love!" Millie shouted.

" Aw shucks!" Butters scratched his head after receiving his medal.

" Kevin Stoley!" The drill sargent called out as Heidi and Red cheered for Kevin.

" Craig Tucker!" The drill sargent said.

" Craig!" Heidi placing her hands on her blushing face.

" Tweek Tweak!" The drill sargent called.

" Tweek, congratulations love!" Sally blowing a kiss to her boyfriend.

The ceramony ended and everybody was free to see their loved ones as each graduating recruits ran straight to their parents and girlfriends that awaited them.

Stan sprinted to his parents and Wendy and noticed something was very different with Wendy.

" Mom, Dad!" Stan shouted hugging his parents.

Stan turned his attention to Wendy and wrapped his arms around her to give her a kiss.

" I missed you so much Wendy!" Stan overcome with love and yearning for Wendy couldn't stop smiling.

" Stan, baby I missed you too!" Wendy becoming yet again emotional.

" I can't help but notice a small difference in you, Wendy." Stan slowly moved his eyes down towards Wendy's stomach.

" I want you to know I don't care if you picked up weight, I love you anyway." Stan said making Wendy tear up from the sweet words from him.

" Stan, we're having a baby!" Wendy finally said.

Stan couldn't believe the word that was just said from Wendy and it was evident in his face when his jaw slowly dropped.

Stan turned his back and begun to shake causing Wendy to worry.

" Stan, I know this is going to be a lot of responsibility but don't go.." Wendy begun to think Stan was going to walk away.

But instead Stan dropped to his knees with small beads of tears in his eyes and kissed Wendy's stomach giving her his reaction as well as his answer.

**Lots of surprises is the least I can say in this chapter featuring the return of Esther as well as the news of the old friends moving back home to South Park but what of Jimmy and Timmy? Wendy at last confronts Stan with the truth that Wendy has waited three months to tell, she's carrying his baby. Give your honest feedback please :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Proposal

Boot Camp Graduation

Wendy's stresses has been put to an end when Stan owned up to his responsiblities by kissing the stomach that contained his and Wendy's child.

" Stan, can you believe it, we're going to be parents!" Wendy held the back of Stan's head as he cried on her pregnant belly.

" This-this, this is truly amazing!" Stan said not letting go.

" I know Stan just think we're going to be raising a family!" Wendy rejoiced.

Stan got up and looked into Wendy's eyes with total sincerity.

" Wendy, that's all I ever wanted." Stan said grabbing both of Wendy's hands.

" Oh, Stan..." Wendy amorously looked into Stan's eyes.

" Dude, is it true!" Kyle arrived at the scene with Bebe.

" Yes Kyle, me and Wendy are having a baby!" Stan happily said.

" Well that's great news, congratulations you two!" Kyle hugged both Stan and Wendy one at a time.

" Congratulations Stan, I knew you would own up!" Bebe hugged Stan.

" Of course, I love Wendy and my child." Stan replied.

Stan's friends also came by to give the two their reactions once they had found out from their girlfriends.

" Dude, you're having a baby?" Kenny shouted.

" Yes, it's true I'm having a baby." Stan once again answered for the last time.

" Congratulations my man!" Token shook Stan's hand and then he noticed Wendy.

" Hi Wendy, um congratulations!" Token reached his hand out.

" Thank you, Token!" Wendy shook Token's hand.

" Hey best friend!" Sally jumped and gave Stan a huge hug.

" Hey you!" Stan replied just as happy.

" Congratulations, you're going to be the best father!" Sally smiled.

" Thanks!" Stan rubbed the back of his head.

" Dude, this is huge congratulations man!" Tweek hugged Stan.

" Thanks bro!" Stan patted Tweek's back.

" Fuckin A', Stan you are the man!" Cartman shook Stan's hand.

" Congratulations, Wendy!" Cartman extended his hand.

" Thank you, Eric you um you look good!" Wendy commenting Eric and accepting his hand shake.

" H-h-heard t-the news, Con-con-congratulations Stan and Wendy!" Jimmy surprised both Stan and Wendy as well as the others.

" That voice, it has to be.." Stan and Wendy turned around and were please to see both Jimmy and Timmy in their Air Force uniforms.

" No way, Jimmy and Timmy!" Stan shouted.

" Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

" How'd you know we were here!" Kyle asked.

" W-well the A-a-air -F-f-force told us to support the M-ma-ma-marines and here you all are, it's good to see you again!" Jimmy answered.

The guys and girls both hugged Jimmy and Timmy showing that they are pleased to see them.

" Oh and g-guess what, once we're d-de-de-deployed we'll be helping you!" Jimmy said.

" That's awesome, at least we have people in the Air Force we can trust!" Kevin said.

" Oh and o-one thing, me and Timmy are moving back to South Park!" Jimmy said.

" Even better, now everybody is back where they belong!" Red said.

The boot camp graduation wrapped up and everyone has gone back to South Park, Colorado to do their own thing before the boys get deployed in two months.

Tweek and Sally at Tweek's House

" Tweek, honey you look good!" Sally commenting on her boyfriend's more muscular appearance as well as his buzz cut hair style.

" Thanks love, if it wasn't for Stan it wouldn't have happened." Tweek admitted.

" What do you mean, babe?" Sally asked.

" Well I was going through rough times to say the least." Tweek began his flashback.

_Flashback_

_" Stan, I can't do it I just can't do it!" Tweek cried losing the will to continue the sprinting station and it's obstacles. _

_" Tweek, you can't give up!" Stan attempted to reason with him. _

_" You don't understand, it's too much for me!" Tweek replied feeling weak. _

_" Nothing is too much for you, you hear me Tweek!" Stan yelled. _

_" Sally believes in you, I believe in you, you can accomplish all things if you set your mind to it!" Stan giving Tweek his vote of confidence. _

_" You're here for a reason, Tweek and I'm not letting you cheat yourself!" Stan said. _

_Tweek began to think of what Stan said and used his words to motivate himself. _

_Tweek at that moment abandoned his doubt and let his heart do the rest finishing the course. _

_" Nice work, retard there's hope for you yet!" The drill sargent slapped Tweek's ass._

_Flashback over_

" So it was really that bad?" Sally asked.

" Boot camp was no joke but I'm glad I went through it, so I can protect this country and you.." Tweek placed his hand over Sally's hand.

" Tweek you're so different now, but I like it." Sally smiled warmly.

" Really, how so?" Tweek asked.

" You're no longer this easily startled, shy boy I fell in love with, you've become a hero that I'm still in love with, only now I'm deeper in love with you." Sally kissed Tweek's cheek.

" Sally, you're my reason to everything I'm doing in this army, I will fight my heart out just to be sure you're safe from harm's way, I love you with every being in me and I will make it home to you once this war's over, count on it!" Tweek kissed Sally in the lips passionately.

" I know you'll live up to your promise baby, I know it!" Sally said knowing that Tweek always kept his promises.

Clyde and Red at Clyde's House

" Glad you could stay over, babe." Clyde acknowledging his girlfriend Red.

" Of course baby, I missed my hero!" Red kissed Clyde in the lips.

" Really, you missed me?" Clyde asked.

" Yes silly!" Red answered with another kiss.

" God, I missed you too." Clyde replied embracing Red in bed.

" Listen Red, I know in the past we've argued a lot and some cases we broken up." Clyde began.

" But we've always found our way to each other." Red smiled.

" Yes we have, I just want you to know that you're the most important thing I have and when I fight, I fight for you." Clyde said.

" Really?" Red feeling touched by Clyde's words.

" The tough times I experienced in boot camp made me realize how lucky I am to be where I am today, in your arms." Clyde said.

" Oh my God, Clyde I never heard you say stuff like like to me before!" Red began to feel the excitement coursing in her body.

" I know I been a asshole to you, now I'm making it up to you for keeps, I love you Rebecca." Clyde using Red's name for the very first time.

" Clyde, I love you too!" Red amorously kissing Clyde.

" You babe, I'm feeling well you know?" Red said looking down on Clyde's waist.

" Me too." Clyde smiled.

" Do you want to?" Red asked.

" I'd be a fool not to, but first protection cause we don't wanna pull a Stan and Wendy, do we?" Clyde joked.

" Oh Clyde, you're silly!" Red said.

Kenny and Lola at Lola's House

" Kenny, I missed you I couldn't live without my baby!" Lola pouted her bottom lip.

" Lola, I missed you like crazy come here!" Kenny pulled Lola in for a make out session.

" Oh my, my man's strong!" Lola feeling Kenny's arms and abs.

" Thank you!" Kenny said.

" It's like each time I see you, you get more beautiful everyday!" Kenny stroked Lola's hair.

" Thank you, love." Lola blushed.

" I'm the one who's lucky, I got the hottest boyfriend ever!" Lola boasted.

" Oh I wouldn't go that far!" Kenny blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh don't be modest, Kenny." Lola said.

" I don't care if you come from a poor family, I always admired your personality and now that I got you back, I'll be extra sad when you leave again." Lola's facial expression saddened.

" Hey listen, I always loved the fact that despite you're family's rich you never looked down on people, you have a great loving heart and I love you for it." Kenny said.

" I don't want you to worry I'll be back before you know it!" Kenny assured his girlfriend making her smile.

" That's if you don't die again." Lola said.

" I won't." Kenny promised.

" Good or no more sex for you!" Lola winked her eye.

" Aww no fair!" Kenny whined.

Kyle and Bebe at Kyle's House

After spending three months apart, both Kyle and Bebe finally have time to themselves for the time being until Kyle joins the other guys in warfare.

" You know I'm very happy to see you again, Bebe." Kyle said sitting on his bed.

" I'm very happy too." Bebe smiled crawling on the bed to cuddle with Kyle.

" I'm going to cherish you to the fullest for all that it's worth until I leave." Kyle stated.

" Although, I'm really going to miss you." Kyle calmly said while kissing Bebe's forehead.

" I'm going to pray everyday for you guys especially you, babe." Bebe lifted her head from Kyle's chest.

" I just want you to come home with good news so maybe we can discuss a family." Bebe blushed.

" A family?" Kyle asked.

" That is if you want to..." Bebe shy for asking such a thing.

" Bebe, I have known you for years, been with you for such a long time and I can honestly say that idea of yours is up for discussion." Kyle smiled embracing Bebe tighter.

" Really, you mean it?" Bebe gasped.

" No question about it." Kyle answered.

" Oh my God this is so exciting!" Bebe swelling up with excitement.

" But only under one condition." Kyle caused Bebe to pay attention to see what his stipulation is.

" When we get married whenever that may be, I want to get married in your church." Kyle saying something Bebe thought she would never ever hear him say.

" W-what?" Bebe asked.

" I want to get married in your church." Kyle repeated.

" B-but you never want to go to church!" Bebe still not believing what she heard.

" I want this special for you, Bebe I turned over a new leaf since realizing that there is a God for creating somebody so beautiful so perfect and the blessing I have is you." Kyle sincerely admitted.

" Kyle, I love you!" Bebe tearing up.

" No Bebe, I love you so much!" Kyle also tearing up.

Stan and Wendy at Wendy's House

Stan and Wendy rested for a bit once getting home from West Virginia at Stan's house.

The two left from Stan's house to go to Wendy's house at the request from Wendy's dad.

" Are you nervous, Stan?" Wendy asked a shivering Stan while at the doorstep.

" W-w-wh-what do you th-think?" Stan replied while still shaking.

" Relax it's not like they don't know, babe." Wendy said.

" I know that it's just your dad!" Stan trembled.

" Relax Stan he just wants to talk that's all." Wendy assured.

" Yeah sure he does after his daughter just got knocked up!" Stan continued to panic.

" Oh Stan you worry too much!" Wendy began knocking on the door.

The door was answered by Mrs. Testaburger causing Stan to begin sweating.

" Hello you two!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted the two letting them in the house.

" My, Stan you look fit!" Mrs. Testaburger commented.

" Thank you, ma'am!" Stan replied and noticed Wendy's dad coming from upstairs.

" Hello Stan, how are you doing?" Mr. Testaburger shook Stan's hand.

" FINE!" Stan inadvertently raised his voice startling Wendy and her mom.

" I'm sorry." Stan lowered his volume.

" Come outside Stan, I'd like to talk with you." Mr. Testaburger said walking out to the backyard.

" Y-yes sir!" Stan followed.

" Oh man he's going to kick my ass!" Stan thought in his head as he walked outside.

" So my daughter's pregnant." Mr. Testaburger began.

" Mr. Testaburger, I just want you to know, what me and Wendy have done wasn't for fun or out of disrespect, one thing led to another what can I say we've been in love for a long time!" Stan said in his own defense.

" Stan, I respect the fact that you have balls and that you're owning to your responsiblities, I brought you here to ask where is it going from here?" Mr. Testaburger replied.

" We're raising a family, and the news I received once I seen Wendy was the best news anyone could have gave me." Stan said.

" I'm sure it was Stan but are you ready?" Mr. Testaburger asked.

" With what I have planed sir, I'm confident." Stan smiled.

Stan and Mr. Testaburger came from outside back inside both with smiles on their faces.

" Um Wendy can we talk in your room?" Stan pointed upstairs.

" Sure." Wendy somehow feeling uneasy.

" I hope dad didn't go hard on him." Wendy thought to herself as she walked in her room.

" What did you and my dad talk about Stan?" Wendy begun the conversation.

" Nothing really special just how was boot camp and what's my take on you being pregnant." Stan bluffed.

" Oh okay." Wendy sighed.

" But that's not why I brought you up here, Wendy." Stan said.

" Really, well what is it Stan?" Wendy asked.

" I've been thinking a lot since you changed my life about my baby." Stan placed his hands on Wendy's stomach.

" And what I'm about to ask you is not coming from a immature boy or a soldier, but as your provider." Stan got on one knee and reached for his back pocket.

" Wendy Testaburger, I promise to you I will always love you and my baby, there's nothing more I want than for you to be my wife, will you be Mrs. Marsh?" Stan showed Wendy a beautifully princess cut diamond engagement ring that belonged to all female Marsh generations.

Wendy cupped her mouth with both hands really caught off guard from Stan's proposal.

" Yes, Stan yes!" Wendy gave her answer as Stan happily lifted Wendy up and lightly spun her.

Stan and Wendy's parents awaited the soon to be married couple downstairs as Stan and Wendy came down holding hands.

" What's it going to be?" Randy eagerly asked.

" Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Wendy proudly announced as Stan and Wendy's family rejoiced in celebration for the family will soon be one.

**Hooray it's offical Stan popped the question and soon Stan and Wendy will be married. Jimmy and Timmy gave news to back up Stan and Co. in war as well as moving back home in South Park. Does anyone like the fact i involved other main couples in their own story? The next chapter will be the first warzone chapter as the boys will be deployed to begin their first mission in the war against Iraq.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Rude Welcome

On the way to USMC Base

Two months later the boys were picked up to go to USMC base in Iraq by two separate helicopters operated by Jimmy and Timmy each.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Tweek and Kevin rode in Jimmy's helicopter. Cartman, Token, Butters, Craig, Clyde and Pip rode in Timmy's helicopter.

" I still can't believe it to this day, Kyle." Stan said looking at a picture of him and Wendy with her engagement ring.

" I can't be more happy for you, bro." Kyle rested his hand on Stan's shoulder.

" This just proves that we grew up too fast!" Kenny added.

" Stan, stop looking at the picture of you and Wendy, we know you're getting married...Queer." Cartman said over the radio from Timmy's helicopter to Jimmy's.

" Shut up, fag!" Stan replied.

" Nevermind him, Stan congratulations!" Clyde snatched the radio from Cartman.

" Thanks, Clyde!" Stan responded.

" Um Stan, when will be your wedding date?" Pip used the radio.

" Not sure Pip, I guess whenever we get to go home, I'll have to let Wendy know in advance." Stan replied.

" Okay be sure to keep us posted, mate." Pip replied.

" Ten-four." Stan responded.

" Agh, heights still freak me out!" Tweek looked down from the helicopter while overseas.

" N-not to worry, we're almost there!" Jimmy said.

" You said that hours ago." Kevin said.

" This time I mean it!" Jimmy replied.

" Timmy, are we almost there?" Cartman whined.

" Timmy!" Timmy answered.

" Oh I forgot you don't say much, shoulda known." Cartman said in a annoyed tone.

" Idiot." Craig shaking his head.

" Hey guys I believe we found our base!" Jimmy announced switching channels on the radio to the USMC while looking ahead at a nearby base as Stan and the others looked closer.

" Air-hawk 2 to USMC base, over." Jimmy radioed the USMC base.

" Yes Air-hawk 2, what's your status?" A Marine replied.

" We need confirmation that the base we're approaching is the right one, over." Jimmy said.

" Copy that, I sent one of the men out to search for you, over." The Marine replied.

" Timmy, follow my lead we need to see if that's our base!" Jimmy advised as he pulled up in front of Timmy.

" Keep your distance Jimmy, this could be the wrong one." Stan said.

Jimmy and Timmy's helicopters closed in towards a unknown camp completely unaware that it's a enemy base.

" Something's not right Timmy, those ain't American colors." Token observing different insignia's imprinted on the tents.

" Air-hawk 2 we have no visual of a incoming helicopter, over." The Marine said.

A Iraq soldier took notice of two American helicopters and warned other soldiers.

" Dude, this isn't it let's get the fuck out of here!" Kyle shouted.

" Agreed!" Jimmy moved the helicopter to escape.

" Haul ass, Timmy!" Butters shouted.

A RPG missle shot in the air targeting Timmy's helicopter.

" Holy shit!" Cartman shouted as the missile exploded on Timmy's helicopter.

" Cartman!" Stan shouted.

" Base, Air-hawk 1 has been shot down we are at a enemy base, request immediate assistance!" Jimmy shouted as a second missile aimed for them.

" Air-hawk 2 , where is your position, over!" The Marine shouted.

" I don't know, just lock on to the helicopters... ARGGHH!" Jimmy shouted but was cut off by the missile exploding on the helicopter upon contact.

" Brace yourselves!" Kevin shouted bracing himself on the helicopter.

The helicopter continued to violently spin as Jimmy lost total control to the helicopter.

" Stan, hold on!" Kenny shouted. Stan tried to brace himself but gravity pulled him to land hard on his back.

" STAN!" Kyle screamed at a unconscious Stan.

The helicopter crash landed on the out skirts of the enemy base a bit further from Timmy's crash point.

South Park

Meanwhile in South Park, Wendy and the girls arrived at the South Park Hospital to found out the sex of Wendy and Stan's baby.

" I forgot how long it takes to go through the hospital." Red said waiting with the other girls in the waiting room.

" So Wendy, how far along are you?" Millie asked.

" Five months now, I believe." Wendy answered.

" Yeah, we should definitely know what it is by now." Lola flipping pages on a magazine.

" So what are you hoping for?" Bebe asked.

" I want a boy, Stan wants a girl either way we'll be happy." Wendy smiled while looking at her huge stomach.

" I bet your excited!" Sally assumed while smiling.

" Of course I am." Wendy felt her stomach and started feel movement for the first time.

" Oh my God, it's moving my baby's moving!" Wendy feeling overjoyed to feel a reaction of her baby.

" Really!" Sally with same emotion as Wendy feeling Wendy's stomach.

Sally felt a kick from Wendy's stomach and was at awe from it.

" Oh my God!" Sally thrilled to feel such thing.

" Let me feel it!" Bebe also putting her hand on Wendy's stomach which triggered another kick.

" This is amazing, it knows it's aunt Bebe!" Bebe feeling ecstatic as the other girl rushed to feel Wendy's stomach.

" Oh Wendy, this has to feel great!" Lola smiled.

" I know, it does!" Wendy happily said.

" Ms. Wendy Testaburger?" A doctor called out.

" That's me!" Wendy stood up to greet the doctor.

" Hello my name is Dr. Bryan, if you would follow me we can proceed with the ultra-sound." Dr. Bryan smiled shaking Wendy's hand.

" Can they come with me?" Wendy pointed at her friends.

" I'm sorry, Ms. Testaburger only the father of the child is allowed." Dr. Bryan answered.

" We'll be waiting, good luck!" Millie said.

Wendy and Dr. Bryan entered the doctor's room to begin the process.

" Ms. Testaburger, if you'll change into this gown in the restroom there and have a seat in this comfy chair we canget started.." Dr. Bryan politely instructed pointing at the restroom.

Wendy grabbed her green gown and changed the restroom then came out to sit on the chair as instructed.

" Okay, Ms. Testaburger is this your first?" asked.

" Yes sir." Wendy replied.

" Okay what I'm going to have you do is keep your legs spread open, so that I may insert this little device into your cervix so we can determine what sex is your baby." Dr. Bryan said.

" Understood." Wendy spreading her legs as Dr. Bryan opened Wendy's vagina and inserted a device to process the ultra-sound.

" Okay, it'll take a few moments for the screen here to load up." Dr. Bryan said looking at the screen and computer.

After what seemed like hours was only minutes as Wendy eagerly anticipated her first look of her baby.

" Okay the screen loaded up and here's your baby!" Dr. Bryan tilting the screen towards Wendy.

" My...My...My baby!" Wendy began to sob.

" Do you want to know what the sex of your baby, Ms. Testaburger?" Dr. Bryan asked.

" What do you think the sex is?" Heidi asked.

" I think it's a boy." Bebe gave her answer.

" I think it's a girl." Sally differed.

The girls continued to chat amongst themselves until seeing Wendy emerge from the doctor's office with a huge smile on her face.

Enemy Base

Stan

Allies: Kyle, Kenny, Kevin, Jimmy and Tweek

Mission Objectives: Find Cartman's group and survive assault.

Stan began slowly open his eyes and his vision was temporarily impaired due to the after shock of crash landing.

" Oh thank goodness, your awake!" Kyle reached out his hand to help Stan up.

" Here Stan!" Kevin tossed a M14 assault rifle to Stan.

" Good thing there was spare rifles in the emergency weapons case!" Jimmy said.

" Damn how long was I out for?" Stan asked rubbing the back of his head.

" About thirty minutes, it took us a while to get everybody out of that damned helicopter." Kevin said.

" We got to find the others and regroup here, the Marines are coming for us!" Kyle said.

" Now that Stan's up, let's find them!" Tweek said.

" Agreed, there's no time to waste!" Kenny ran forward as the others followed.

" We have no commanding officer fellas, we can easily get killed." Jimmy brought up.

" At this point, we have to rely on our instincts." Stan said as they continued marching forward.

" Looks like our first target came to us." Kenny aimed his weapon at a member of Iraq's search party.

" Kenny, you want him?" Kevin asked.

" Yep." Kenny replied pulling the trigger his M16 assualt rifle to head shot the Iraq soldier.

After the shot was fired, more soldiers were alerted and came to where the source of shot was.

" All right boys have fun!" Stan shouted shooting down three soldiers.

" Agh, take this you son of a bitches!" Tweek fired his weapon killing three soldiers as well.

" AHH DAMN IT!" Kyle shouted as he was shot in the arm.

" Kyle, get cover and patch yourself up with a first aid!" Stan shouted shooting the soldier who shot Kyle.

Kevin pulled a pin from a frag grenade and tossed it overhead torwards a group of six Iraq soldiers.

" Frag out!" Kevin shout as the grenade exploded killing the group of soldiers.

Tweek got shot in his leg and was forced to move over to patch his leg up.

A Iraq soldier saw Tweek's weakness and charged over to finish him.

" No you don't, you bastard!" Clyde came from behind using one hand to hold the soldiers head still and using the other hand to impale the soldiers throat with his combat blade.

" Kill these bastards!" Craig shouted raining bullets down to take the Iraq soldiers from behind.

A Iraq soldier was completely unaware that Cartman is behind him and was not given a chance to react when Cartman snapped his neck.

" Stupid Muslim!" Cartman spat on the body.

" Looks like they made it okay!" Jimmy shouted as he continued firing his weapon.

" Glad to see you made it!" Butters said ducking for cover next to Stan and Co.

" Likewise!" Kyle said standing over his cover to fire more shots.

" Still we're outnumbered!" Token shouted firing his weapon.

" OOO LIVIN A LIE!" Timmy shouted pulling the trigger of his hand pistol in hand.

" Argh, damn you!" Pip reacted to getting shot on his arm and tossed a knife directly into the soldiers head.

" I'm out of ammo!" Butters yelled.

" Shit me too!" Clyde yelled.

" Then we have one choice... Lose them!" Craig shouted tossing a smoke grenade blinding all Iraq soldiers.

" Fall back!" Stan shouted as his group and Cartman's group retreated back to where Jimmy's helicopter landed.

Gunshots could be heard as the Iraq soldiers were blinded hoping they could get lucky by shooting any of the boys but failed.

" Quick this way!" Stan pointed out the direction.

The boys made it back to the destroyed helicopter thinking they avoided all contacts but were mistaken.

" Damn it there's more!" Kyle shouted as the Iraq soldier began to open fire.

The boys jumped using the helicopter for cover to avoid crossfire.

" Anybody got any ammo at all?" Cartman asked.

" I got a little bit!" Kenny said.

" Me too!" Tweek said.

" Hold them off while you can, we have to come up with a escape!" Stan ordered.

" You got it!" Kenny reloaded his M16 and fired at will.

" Okay guys what's next, we got any more grenades?" Kyle asked.

" Afraid not, we used the last one!" Craig answered.

" Guys we can't hold on any longer!" Tweek shouted.

At that moment grenades and nukes came down and destroyed a great deal of Iraq soldiers.

" Look!" Jimmy pointed at incoming U.S soldiers who helped them out.

" There's our men, kill these Iraq bastards and retrieve our men back to base!" A soldier confirmed.

The U.S soldiers killed and chased off the left over Iraq soldiers and a armored plane came down to greet Stan and Co.

" Inside the plane soldiers!" A commanding officer ordered as the boys entered the plane.

" I am the Lt. Of the U.S Marines, Lt. Russell Johnson!" Lt. Johnson greeted as Stan and Co. saluted.

" You must be Pvt. Marsh, I heard much things about you from your old drill sargent!" Lt. Johnson said.

" You and Pvts. Broflovski, Black, and Tucker will be taking orders from me this day forward." Lt. Johnson said.

" What about the others, sir?" Kyle asked.

" They'll be taking orders from different officers." Lt. Johnson answered.

" By the way, welcome to the Omega Squad!" Lt. Johnson stated.

**At last the war has begun at a much early start then boys expect but they all made it through and did well for their first battle. Meanwhile in South Park, Wendy paid a visit to the South Park Hospital to find out the sex of her and Stan's baby. She came out with smiles on her face but the question is, is it a boy or a girl?**


	11. Chapter 11: Gathering Intel

USMC Camp

Shortly after having a taste of what it's like in warfare, Stan and Co. have been picked up by a armored plane with nobody killed or majorly injured.

The boys have arrived at one of the USMC camps in Iraq to be brought before the General as well as to begin their assignments.

" See you, Jimmy and Timmy!" Stan waved at the two as they were being sent back to their Air Force base.

" Call us when you need us!" Jimmy shouted back.

" Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

" These are the new recruits?" The General asked Lt. Johnson.

" Yes sir and from the looks of it, these recruits can definitely hold their own!" Lt. Johnson saluted as the General turned his attention to the boys.

" You young men have done well, Lt. Johnson holds you all in high esteem." The General said.

" Thank you General?" Kyle asked.

" General Nixon." General Nixon filled in.

" Yes sir!" Kyle saluted.

" Captain Wilkinson?" General Nixon requested.

" Yes sir!" Captain Wilkinson answered with a salute.

" Which of these fine men will be in your squad?" General Nixon asked.

" Let's see, Pvts. Donovan, McCormick, Pirrup, and Stoley you're with me!" Captain Wilkinson anointed his crew.

" Fine choice of men, lead them into your next mission, Captain." General Nixon ordered.

" See you guys." Kenny leaving with the others who were called with the Captain.

" Good luck guys!" Butters said.

" As for you Lt. Johnson I have a mission for you and your crew elsewhere." General Nixon said.

" Pvts. Stotch, Tweak and Cartman, you're with us!" Sgt. Foley called out his hand picked soldiers.

" Oh lame!" Cartman commented as he walked over to meet his Sgt.

" Good luck faggots!" Craig mocked Cartman.

Lt. Johnson brought his squad in for briefing on their next mission as Captain Wilkinson's crew are about to start their mission.

Iraq Cargo Ship

Kenny

Allies: Clyde, Pip, Kevin, Cpl. James and Captain Wilkinson.

Mission Objectives: Collect intel on enemy General Rakish-Ram's wherabouts and discover Iraq's secret weapon.

Captain Wilkinson's crew traveled by helicopter on a stormy night to a enemy cargo ship that possessed intel on vital information that could mean winning this war.

" All right men it appears you've done well staying alive in your first mission but it gets tougher." Capt. Wilkinson said flicking his cigarette.

" Yes sir!" The boys said.

" Sir, we are near contact point, it appears we have not yet been spotted." The helicopter operator said.

" Excellent, the storm seems to tip in our favor." Capt. Wilkinson said.

" You guys nervous?" Kevin asked.

" A little but this mission sounds like a piece of cake." Clyde said.

" Let's make sure we go in and out with our intel, mates." Pip said.

" Agreed." Kenny said.

" Listen up men, in approximately ten seconds we'll be at the drop off point, the way to get down is by rope, understand?" Capt. Wilkinson said.

" Sir, yes sir!" The boys saluted.

" Arm yourselves men!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

Kenny grabbed a M4A1 assault rifle with ACOG scope attachment, a P99 handgun ( the same handgun everyone else has.), a few flash bangs and frag grenades.

Clyde grabbed a CM901 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment.

Pip grabbed a UMP45 sub machine gun with two back up pistols.

Kevin grabbed a M16A4 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment.

" Move out men!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

" Meet you down!" Clyde said sliding down on one rope as Pip slid down on the other to land on the ship.

Kenny and Kevin followed next and Cpl. James and Capt. Wilkinson came down after them.

" Testing mic, over." Capt. Wilkinson activating his ear piece.

" Hear you loud and clear, Capt. Wilkinson!" The helicopter operator responded.

" Good, now stand by until I give the orders for extraction!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

" Move it out men!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

The crew made their way on the ship and noticed a office with six men on guard.

" Pvts. McCormick and Donovan take out these men!" Capt. Wilkinson quietly said.

" Element of surprise!" Kenny said shooting down enemy soldiers alongside Clyde.

" Perfect job, I believe we are still unnoticed." Capt. Wilkinson said progressing forward.

" Check the rooms for any piece of shit soldiers!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

" Time for a wake up call, asshole!" Kenny said grabbing a sleeping soldier by his collar and punched him in the face then stabbed him silently.

" Nice Ken!" Kevin giving his praise.

The boys found a stairway in the office that leads further down the ship.

" I have a hunch that's where we'll find our intel Captain!" Cpl. James said.

The crew descended down the stairs only to find more soldiers to greet them.

" Take cover!" Capt. Wilkinson shouted as the enemy soldiers began to fire their weapons.

Kenny dove into cover and only got up to aim and fire on the Iraq soldiers.

" Frag out!" Clyde tossing a frag grenade to blow some soldiers away.

" Fuck it!" Kenny dashing forward head on. Kenny head butted one soldier and shot two down his pistol and stabbed another soldier in the neck.

" Let's help him!" Kevin shouted as he, Clyde, Pip and Cpl. James ran to aid Kenny.

" Back off fag!" Clyde shouted using his assault rifle to strike a soldier in the face and shot him many times in the chest.

" Try me!" Pip attacked violently pistol whipping a soldier and jumped to crush the soldiers throat with his left knee.

Kevin used his assault rifle to fend off several soldiers.

" Hope you like your trip to hell!" Kevin using his right leg to sweep a soldier and shot him with his assault rifle.

" Kenny breach that reinforced steel door, we'll back you up!" Cpl. James ordered passing a frame charge to Kenny.

Kenny set up his frame charge and readied his weapon as it will only take two seconds to detonate.

The frame charge detonated and Kenny quickly came in shooting down soldiers as if everybody was moving in slow motion.

" Area secure!" Clyde confirmed.

" All right men, search for that intel!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

The crew began to search out the area once exploring and stumbled across a tin garage.

" Sir, I think that's our intel!" Pip pointing out a lap top.

" Keep a look out, I need to analyze this data first if it is our intel." Capt. Wilkinson said.

" How you doing on ammo, Kenny?" Clyde asked.

" I'm good." Kenny checked.

" I could use some." Kevin said as Clyde tossed him some ammo mags.

" Don't you think it's a little too quiet, I know there's gotta be more soldiers!" Pip said.

" Yeah it's almost as if it's too easy!" Kevin replied.

" We have our intel boys, let's load up!" Capt. Wilkinson confirmed.

The boys walked over to where the Captain was at but was suddenly off balance because a something caused a explosion on the ship.

" Is everybody all right!" Capt. Wilkinson yelled.

" We're fine what was that!" Kevin shouted back.

" Black Eagle 3 we have the intel and suddenly felt a explosion on the ship, what's the problem!" Capt. Wilkinson said on his ear piece.

" An nearby enemy sub responded to a distress call from your position and fired a missile on your six!" The helicopter operator responded.

" Sir, I advise you grab that intel and evacuate immediately, you don't have time the ship will sink!" The helicopter operator advised.

" Oh shit, water's flooding the area!" Kenny shouted.

" Pvt. McCormick grab the laptop, the ship's going to hell!" Capt. Wilkinson shouted.

" Oh great more company!" Clyde shouted as more Iraq soldiers appeared to keep the crew from escaping.

" Open fire!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

" Go on Kenny we have your back!" Kevin starting to fend off the soldiers as Kenny collected the intel.

" Damn it, I'm out of ammo!" Pip shouted.

" Here take my assault rifle!" Kenny passing his weapon to Pip.

Kenny pulled out his P99 hand gun and began to sprint his way out the area.

" Out of my way!" Kenny head shotted five soldiers in his way.

The enemy sub released another missile to further cripple the cargo ship which caused everybody to lose balance again.

Kenny tossed a flash bang out a door to stun any soldiers that planned a surprise attack and turns out there was only one soldier.

" Stay in my way, will you!" Kenny angrily said slamming the soldier's head onto the steel wall and stabbed him in the head twice.

" Allow me!" Pip said first emerging out the top stairway from which they came from to offer more protection.

Pip surveyed the area and shot a few more soldiers along the way.

Finally they made it to the extraction point and more Iraq soldiers attempted to stop them.

The helicopter lowed it's altitude so the soldier's can dive in.

Capt. Wilkinson and Cpl. James were on each side outside the helicopter's entrance wanting to let the boys go in first as they begun to defend the incoming soldiers.

" Hurry get in the chopper, boys!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered firing his assault rifle.

Kevin and Pip jumped in the helicopter first and then came Clyde.

" Here catch!" Kenny tossing the bag containing the lap top to Kevin's hands and jumped in the chopper.

" Go on, Captain!" Cpl. James shouted.

Captain Wilkinson jumped in the helicopter and Cpl. James tried to next but was shot down by a Iraq soldier.

" James!" Capt. Wilkinson screamed at the death of Cpl. James.

" Why you!" Kenny grabbing his assault rifle and started to rain down bullets on Iraq soldiers.

" We're here now hurry and go!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded the operator.

The helicopter started to ascend up quickly which made Kenny lose balance and nearly fell off the chopper if he hadn't grabbed on to the bottom of the helicopter.

" Grab him!" Clyde said quickly reaching for Kenny with Kevin.

Kenny was brought back to his feet by Clyde and Kevin and the helicopter began it's escape.

" Kenny, you're one crazy son of a bitch!" Clyde complemented.

" Yeah, don't scare us like that bro!" Kevin added.

" A job well done men, it's very unfortunate that we lost Cpl. James but he served his country." Capt. Wilkinson mourning the loss of his comrade.

" And you Pvt. McCormick excellent performance, what you have done has greatly increased our chance in winning this war, so I congratulate you Cpl. McCormick!" Capt. Wilkinson anointing Kenny from Private to Corporal.

" Bad ass, you're Corporal now Ken!" Clyde clapping his hands.

" Sir, I will do everything in my power to succeed in winning this war!" Kenny saluted.

**First mission's a success as Kenny recovered Intel on the Iraq General and his plans. The next chapter is when we all find out what Stan is having either a boy or a girl as well as the next mission. Sorry I didn't add the girls P.O.V in this chapter I will in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Enemy

USMC Base

Kenny's team completed their mission with very little difficulty by successfully obtaining vital information that could mean the end of this war but at the cost of former Cpl. James.

" Just wait til everybody hears that Kenny has been promoted!" Clyde said.

" That's not all men, you ought to congratulate yourselves for a job well done!" Capt. Wilkinson proudly said.

" What we got here can win us this war!" Capt. Wilkinson continued. " What's wrong Kevin?" Kenny asked.

" Something bothering you?" Clyde added.

" No I'm fine guys but I can't help but think that getting such important information was a little too easy." Kevin confessed.

" I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Kenny's accomplishment but I got a eerie feeling about this." Kevin said.

" Relax mate, those damned terrorists fought with whatever honor they thought they had." Pip said.

" I hope that's the case." Kevin said at the same time the chopper lowered down at base camp.

There awaiting Kenny's group was Cartman's group with Stan's group nowhere to be seen.

" Hey all right you guys made it back okay!" Tweek cheered.

" Piece of cake!" Kenny giving the thumbs up.

" So what did you guys have to do?" Butters asked.

" Retrieve information for the enemy General's wherabouts so we can end this war!" Pip answered.

" Oh and did we mention Kenny's a Corporal now?" Clyde brought up.

" Wow are you serious, that's cool dude!" Cartman said.

" Thanks, where's Stan's crew?" Kenny said.

" Stan's crew left the platoon weeks after you guys departed for your mission." Tweek filled in.

" What's their mission?" Kenny asked.

" Something about finding out if rumors are true that Al Queda is working with another country to plot against us." Butters said.

" Deep shit, I hope they'll make it out alive." Kevin hoped.

Russia (In a old and abandoned city)

Craig

Allies: Kyle, Stan, Token, Pvt. Goodman and Lt. Johnson.

Mission Objectives: Infiltrate an abandoned city of Russia to confirm allies of the Al Queda General.

" I wonder if Kenny's crew made it out okay." Stan wondered smoking a cigarette while riding in a helicopter on the way to the mission.

" Yeah I was wondering the same thing too, from what we heard is that they had to get important info." Token said.

" I bet it's pretty dangerous!" Kyle said.

" I'm sure they made it out fine but we need to focus on our mission for now, Stan." Craig said putting rounds in his L118A sniper rifle.

" Agreed." Stan flicked away his cigarette.

" Pvt. Tucker is right men, our mission is just as vital as Capt. Wilkinson's mission." Lt. Johnson said.

" That's because we're going to find out who's the allies to the enemy, correct sir?" Kyle asked.

" Correct Pvt. Broflovski, there have been rumors of a partnership between the Al Queda and the Russians plotting against us." Lt. Johnson said.

" Well guess we're about to find out then." Stan said.

The helicopter continued to take the boys to their destination until they reached a forest that surrounds the targeted city.

" Sir, we are at the third quadrant of sector fifteen in a nearby forest." The air operator said.

" Excellent, lower the chopper we'll walk from here!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

The chopper lowered it's altitude to the ground to deploy the soldiers.

" Arm yourselves!" Lt. Johnson commanded.

Kyle armed himself with M4A1 assault rifle, Token with a M16A4 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment, Stan with a SCAR-L assault rifle and Craig with a L118A sniper rifle making him the designated assassin.

" Let's go!" Stan said marching forward with the other boys following him.

The crew continued to march forward until Lt. Johnson raised one hand up.

" Hold position!" Lt. Johnson ordered and pulled out his binoculars.

" Looks to be several scouts in the area, so we don't want to attract attention, proceed forward and lay low." Lt. Johnson said.

" Sir, there are two lone enemy soldiers that look to be heading our way." Stan whispered as indeed two enemy soldier wandered towards their way.

" I see, Pvt. Marsh and Broflovski eliminate them but be subtle!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

" The rest of you, follow me!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

Lt. Johnson and the other soldiers hid behind a nearby fort as Stan and Kyle camoflaged themselves in the tall grass.

" On your go, Stan!" Kyle said. The enemy soldiers closed in unaware that they're about to get killed.

" Now!" Stan whispered once he heard a twig snap.

Stan and Kyle both rose from the tall grass to drag the enemy soldiers down and impaled their throats with their combat knives.

" Clean kills, sir!" Token alerting Lt. Johnson after Stan gave the thumbs up.

" Pvt. Marsh, you and Broflovski hide the bodies and rendezvous with us via wristlock watch!" Lt. Johnson said.

" Yes sir!" Stan replied.

Lt. Johnson and the rest of the boys went ahead while Stan and Kyle dragged the bodies elsewhere so it will not be found.

" Sweet kill, dude!" Kyle said lifting up a dead soldier over his shoulders.

" Nice and silent, now we just have to hide them so we don't blow our cover." Stan said also lifting a dead soldier over his shoulders.

" I know let's dump them in that creek we passed up earlier." Kyle recommended.

" Good idea." Stan agreed.

Stan and Kyle came across the creek to dump the dead bodies and before they did that, Kyle had a idea.

" Hey dude, I need to take a piss." Kyle smiled deviously at the dead body.

" I get you, why not?" Stan said placing one soldiers dead body in the shallow end of the creek.

Stan and Kyle both took a piss on the dead bodies and laughed while doing so. Unfortunate for both Stan and Kyle, a group of enemy soldiers saw what was taking place.

" What the hell are those damned Americans doing!" An outraged Iraq soldier said in his own language.

" Are they doing what I think they're doing!" Another Iraq soldier exclaimed.

" Filthy Americans, open fire!" A Iraq command officer shouted alerting Stan and Kyle.

" Oh shit, dude watch out!" Stan literally tackling Kyle into a cover spot after the Iraq soldiers began shooting.

" Thanks man!" Kyle commented on Stan's rescue while reloading his assault rifle.

" No problem!" Stan rose from cover to shoot down enemy soldiers on his left.

" Come on!" Kyle angrily said while shooting soldiers on his right.

" Hey look their commanding officers getting away!" Stan trying to aim for the swift enemy officer.

" Fuck that guy Stan, we need to regroup with the others so we don't fuck up the mission!" Kyle said.

" So much for being undercover!" Stan sprinting with Kyle.

Stan and Kyle ran further deep into the forest that led them closer to the enemy than they wanted to.

" Oh shit!" Stan taking notice of a camp of soldiers.

" Damn it, what do we do?" Kyle asked.

" Dude, where the hell is Stan and Kyle?" Craig impatiently said.

" They should've been here a long ass time ago, whats up!" Token concurred.

" Men, we can't wait for them forever because the enemy's ally identity can leave any moment we can't risk it!" Lt. Johnson said.

" I hoped they didn't take the short cut to this rendezvous point, that's where an enemy camp is stationed at." Pvt. Goodman said.

" Pvt. Goodman is correct, let's pray that they make it." Lt. Johnson said.

" I just hope those crazy bastards won't cause any explosions that can sabotage our mission." Craig said.

" Look Kyle, the entrance to that city we're suppose to meet the others!" Stan pointed towards the city beyond the camp that they're trapped in.

" Check your wristlock to see if that's the right place, Stan!" Kyle recommended.

" All right!" Stan checking his wristlock.

" Yeah that's it all right, Craig and Co. signals are coming from that direction!" Stan comfirmed.

" Okay but how are we getting through this blockade!" Kyle said.

" If we quietly use this tall grass, we can sneak through and crawl underneath their armored trucks that just happens to be in line directly into the city." Stan said.

" Sounds good to me, let's go!" Kyle whispered and followed Stan camoflaging themselves using the tall grass.

Stan and Kyle passed through without any notice from the soldiers and made it to their first vehicle.

" Okay you first I'll cover for you." Stan whispered as Kyle started crawling underneath an armored truck.

Stan followed Kyle and right off the bat, Stan had a idea.

" Hey, Kyle!" Stan shouted out in a whisper.

" What's up?" Kyle turned his head.

" Got any claymores?" Stan asked as Kyle searched his back pack.

" Yeah got a couple!" Kyle answered.

" Good, I got a plan as we get past each vehicle, plant a claymore I got a feeling." Stan said.

" I get you, man you know what your doing!" Kyle planting one claymore at the bottom of the truck.

Stan and Kyle started placing claymores at the bottom of all the trucks they passed through until they reach the end.

" All right check your left and I'll check my right." Stan said looking for whatever soldiers that may be around.

" Clear on my side." Kyle said.

" All right let's go!" Stan said as they made their escape entering the city.

" It's been fifteen minutes, we have to go!" Lt. Johnson announced.

" No wait, here they are!" Token pointed.

" Hey!" Stan said from afar closing in.

" Bout time you guys made we were about to leave!" Craig said.

" Had a bit of a setback but were here." Stan said.

" Glad you can make it Pvt. Marsh, now let's go to the meeting point to find out who's behind this!" Lt. Johnson rallying the boys and marched forward.

" Pvts Tucker and Goodman come with me, the rest of you stay down here and out of sight keep in touch by radio!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

Lt. Johnson, Craig and Pvt. Goodman proceeded up the abandoned building to the top floor to get better view of the Iraq's meeting with their ally.

Once they made it to the top floor, Lt. Johnson pulled out his binoculars to examine what was taking place.

" Pvt. Marsh, what's your status?" Lt. Johnson radioed.

" Everythings clear, sir!" Stan answered.

" Good, once I find out the enemy's allies are then you radio base, understand?" Lt. Johnson said.

" Affirmative." Stan responded.

" Let's have a look... Holy shit it's the Russians!" Lt. Johnson nearly exclaimed.

" The Russians are their allies? I thought they were on our side!" Craig said.

" Pvt. Marsh, It's the Russians I repeat the Russians are in league with Al Queda!" Lt. Johnson radioing Stan causing him to alert base.

" Wait a minute... My God it's the Al Queda General!" Lt. Johnson said watching the General communicate with what appears to be the General of the Russians.

" Are you serious!" Craig said.

" Pvt. Tucker and Goodman if we kill him here and the other leader, we can end this war right now!" Lt. Johnson said.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's do what we came to do and snipe those bitches!" Craig readying his sniper.

Craig and Pvt. Goodman both aimed at the Russian General thinking that the other was aiming for the Al Queda General.

" Now!" Lt. Johnson ordered as both Craig and Pvt. Goodman both shot down the Russian General.

The Russian General was shot and immediately soldiers on both sides scattered to find the source of who shot the Russian General and protected the Al Queda General.

" No damn it!" Lt. Johnson shouted.

" What the fuck, Goodman!" Craig pushed Pvt. Goodman with one hand.

" I thought you aimed for that fucking terrorist, the Russian was mine!" Pvt. Goodman shouted back.

" Back the fuck up, I'll kill him!" Craig aimed outside the window and saw multiple RPG rockets heading for their direction.

" Holy Sh...!" Craig shouted diving away from the window into cover.

A huge explosion was heard from where Craig, Lt. Johnson and Pvt. Goodman were positioned at.

" OH FUCK, CRAIG... CRAIG!" Stan shouted after seeing a explosion to where Craig was at.

" Stan, look out!" Token grabbed Stan and Kyle to move them away from burning rocks that was dropping down from the burning building.

" CRAIG, CRAIG FUCKING ANSWER!" Stan tried to radio.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

Craig awoke and suddenly found himself in a burning building after temporarily blacking out.

" Ow fuck, my head!" Craig placing his hand on his head.

Craig observed the area and saw both Lt. Johnson and Pvt. Goodman killed in action as they laid lifelessly on the floor.

" Damn it, I'm alone! Stan, Stan do you read!" Craig grabbing the radio.

" Holy shit, you made it!" Stan replied back.

" Where are you guys!" Craig frantically said.

" We're at the south exit, help's coming nobody's spotted us yet, we're coming for you try to find a way out!" Stan said.

All the sudden multiple glass shatters were heard throughout the area in the burning building.

" Damn they really want to check if we're all dead!" Craig said as he hid behind a desk.

Three enemy soldiers kicked down doors to search the area and was accompanied by the Al Queda General himself.

The soldiers and the Al Queda General entered the room that Craig was in.

" There was three of them, I'm certain!" The Al Queda General Rakish said in Iraq language.

" But sir, what if there was just two we shouldn't risk ourselves in this infernal collapsing building especially you!" A Iraq soldier said.

Once he finished, the Al Queda General Rakish pulled out his pistol and shot the soldier.

" Search this building at once!" Rakish ordered as the two soldiers without question listened.

" Time to make my move!" Craig pulled out his combat blade and silently walked out of the room.

Craig caught one soldier alone and killed him by covering his mouth and impaling his throat with his blade.

" Your next!" Craig repeated his action to the other unsuspecting soldier.

" There you are, damned if I let you get away!" Craig said targeting Rakish who was alone.

" What a dumb ass General." Craig said silently walking up behind Rakish.

" Send a bird here, no one was left behind!" Rakish ordered the helicopter operator by radio.

" Be there in a few minutes, General!" The voice replied.

" That's what you think ass hole!" Craig said alerting Rakish.

The first thing Rakish saw was Craig's middle finger on one hand and a punch to his face from the other hand.

Craig and Rakish began fighting in the burning building that can totally collapse within minutes.

" Oh shit, they're fighting!" Kyle pointed up at the top of the building watching Craig and General Rakish duke it out.

" Come on we got to hurry!" Token sprinted.

" Oh shit we got company!" Stan began shooting at both Russians and Iraq enemy soldiers.

Kyle and Token aided Stan in literally their fight for survival.

Craig pulled out his combat blade to attempt to cut the evil General but was caught by Rakish and now it was he with the blade.

Rakish tried to impale Craig but instead impaled the wall. Craig kicked Rakish's hand off the blade and off his gun that was in his other hand.

" Fucking American!" Rakish shouted throwing a punch.

" Dumb ass!" Craig countering Rakish's punch with a punch of his own.

Craig and Rakish began to viciously fight taking powerful blows to the face and ribs.

Craig moved back and swung around a pole to use both of his feet to smash in Rakish's face and then took down the General and began to pound his face in with elbows and fists.

Rakish blocked Craigs elbow and got Craig off him, then tossed Craig through a window to another room.

" Argh, damn it!" Craig feeling of having several cuts to his body from going through a glass window.

" Come here, I'll finish you myself!" Rakish said kicking Craig's face and repeatedly kicking his ribs.

Craig grabbed Rakish's leg and swept Rakish down to the ground then kneed his face.

Craig picked up Rakish by his collar and before a punch could be thrown a large burning rock from the building dropped hard on his arm breaking his grip from the General.

" ARGH!" Craig screaming out in agony.

Rakish took advantage and punched Craig twice and kicked Craig in the chest to make him fall into a small part of the fire.

Craig again screamed from being burned and quickly put out his fire by using the stop, drop and roll.

" General Rakish!" A Iraq officer shouted from the helicopter next to a window.

" Finally our little game has come to an end, you won't survive anyway the building about collapse American!" Rakish said jumping into his helicopter.

" Who the hell is up there!" Stan said looking up at the helicopter.

" Don't matter, shoot his ass!" Token initiated gun fire on the armored helicopter with Stan and Kyle.

" Where's Craig!" Token exclaimed.

" Fuck, I'm burned!" Craig walking through burning hallways as fast as he could.

" Damn it I have no choice, this place is about to collapse!" Craig thought to himself watching burning rocks come down even faster than before.

Craig was on the second floor and saw a window pretty much giving him his only option.. Jumping out.

" FUUUUCCCCKK!" Craig shouted as he dove out the building from the second floor to safely make it outside.

The burning building finally collapsed and was starting to make it's way to Craig.

" Craig, you crazy son of a bitch!" Stan quickly picking Craig up on his shoulders and began sprinting out of the way as fast as he could.

" Go, go we'll cover you!" Kyle shouted firing at enemy soldiers alongside Token.

Stan began sprinting out of the cities limits followed by Token and Kyle heading for a American chopper that was ready for them.

" H-h-hurry up S-S-STAN!" Jimmy shouted at the opening of the helicopter with two other American soldiers.

" Here take care of Craig!" Stan placing Craig on a small stretcher bed and joined the other two soldiers to protect Kyle and Token.

" Where is your commanding officer, Lt. Johnson!" One soldier asked.

" Killed in action!" Stan replied while shooting.

" All right, we're in!" Token alerting Jimmy.

" Le-lets get the f-f-fu-fuck out!" Jimmy raising the altitude on the helicopter.

" Craig, I'm glad your still alive!" Token said.

" Th-thanks..." Craig weakly said.

" Hey look, Stan!" Kyle pointing down at the armored trucks that was around many enemy soldiers.

" That's right!" Stan said reaching in his back back.

" What's right?" Token asked.

" Stan and Kyle pulled out detonators for the claymores they placed on the armor trucks.

" Watch." Stan said as he and Kyle pressed the button exploding all armored trucks and killing many enemy soldiers.

" HOLY SHIT!" Token shouted. " Well done!" A soldier complemented.

" Oh before I forget, I have something for you Pvt. Marsh!" The other soldier said handing a envelop to Stan.

" Oh my God, it's from Wendy!" Stan opening the envelop.

" What's it say, dude?" Kyle eagerly asked.

" A girl... I'M HAVING A BABY GIRL!" Stan shouted at the top of his lungs.

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, had a huge writers block and kept writing other stories but now I have better ideas for this one too I guess you can kinda tell since this chapters freaking long. For those people who want to see Stan and Wendy's wedding be patient because after the next chapter it will happen ) Hope you all liked this chapter and please leave a review I have other surprises if you do :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Cold Taste Of Revenge

" I can't believe it, I'm having a baby girl!" Stan exclaimed.

" Isn't that what you wanted?" Kyle feeling happy for his long time best friend.

" Hell yes, I bet Wendy's a little upset she wanted a boy but we were going to be fine with whatever gender we get." Stan explained.

" Well congratulations, Pvt. Marsh!" The soldier said.

" Yeah congratulations!" Kyle said shaking Stan's hand.

" Wow, Stan and Wendy having a little girl never thought that would happen." Jimmy thought to himself while operating the helicopter.

" How's Craig?" Stan turning his attention to the badly injured Craig who was unconscious.

" Not too good, he's badly burned on his back and has multiple cuts all over his body." Token said.

" Hey buddy, he'll be fine." Stan resting his hand on Token's shoulder.

" Thanks bro, and congratulations on your baby girl I'm happy for you." Token smiled.

" Who was that guy that Craig was fighting with and got away?" Kyle asked.

" No idea could be a commanding officer or just plain out soldier." Token answered.

" It had to be a commanding officer, those terrorists don't believe in saving a common soldiers since sacrificing is such an " hero" move." Stan using his fingers to air quote.

" Ha fucking terrorists!" Token mocked.

USMC Base

Stan's helicopter lowered it's altitude to land after receiving clearance from the USMC and waiting for the boys was their friends as well as General Nixon.

" Here they come!" Tweek said.

" Yo!" Stan said once stepping out of the helicopter.

" What happened to Craig!" Clyde shouted running over to where Token and Craig were.

" He got into a scuffle with someone in a burning building." Kyle answered.

" And Lt. Johnson?" General Nixon asked.

" He was killed in action, sir." Stan answered looking down.

" He was a good man, served his country well." General Nixon saddened.

" So you say the Russians are the allies of the Al Queda, was the assassination complete?" General Nixon asked.

" We don't know for sure, we heard gunshots and we didn't have a chance to ask Craig as you can see he's unconscious and badly injured." Stan said.

" I see, well once help is received to Pvt. Tucker I'll question him for now we must plan our next attack." General Nixon said.

" Yes sir!" Stan saluted.

Once the General was walking away, Craig awoke from his unconsciousness to speak out.

" W-wait General..." Craig weakly said.

" Craig?" Kevin said.

" Pvt. Tucker was that you?" General Nixon asked.

" The assassination was... was incomplete I killed only the Russian General.." Craig said.

" No Pvt. Tucker you completed your mission, you assignment was to kill the negotiator of the ally and the fact he was general for the Russians made your mission all the more complete." General Nixon said.

" Something unexpected happened sir, the Al Queda General was present and gotten away!" Craig choked out.

" Say what!" Clyde said.

" Are you sure!" General Nixon asked.

" I fought him, Lt. Johnson told me who he was before we had a chance to end this war but I failed." Craig feeling guilty.

" Listen son, no matter what you think of yourself you served your country well and I commend you for completing your mission, Pvt. Tucker." General Nixon giving his respect.

" Give me a chance to help end this war!" Craig tried to rise from his stretcher but was stopped from his pains.

" Wow, I never thought Craig was so into this war let alone to care about it so deeply." Kyle thought to himself.

" I'm sorry son, but with the injuries you have sustained you must be treated to a medical facility immediately so fighting to end of this war is out of question." General Nixon said.

" Please sir, I can fight!" Craig said.

" I'm sorry Pvt. Tucker, you done your part let your comrades finish this war, you are relieved of your duties once you've finished healing." General Nixon finalized.

" Y-yes sir." Craig looked down.

" Hey nothing to be ashamed of Craig, I personally wanted to get a crack at that fucking General!" Cartman attempting to cheer Craig up.

" Yeah, he's right Craig not one of us thinks your a failure." Butters said.

" Thanks guys." Craig cracked a small smile.

" Let's get Pvt. Tucker some help and regroup at the tent to plan our final attack to end this war!" General Nixon said.

Craig was escorted by his friends to the camps medical hospital to tend to his injuries.

South Park

Meanwhile back in the good town of South Park on this particular day, the loved ones of the soldiers are under one roof for Wendy's baby shower.

" Here take this one, Wendy!" Esther handing a present from herself to give to Wendy.

" A diapher dispenser, thanks Esther!" Wendy smiled.

" Well that'll come in handy since the baby practically goes ten times a day." Sharon said.

" Whoa, ten times a day what am I feeding this baby Indian food or what?" Wendy joked.

" Well sometimes my little poopskins would go twenty times a day." Liane Cartman said.

" Can't say I'm surprised." Wendy imagined.

" Um well anyway, here's mine Wendy!" Bebe giving Wendy a present from her and Sally.

" Oh this a cute outfit for me and Stan's baby girl, oh is that a pink full body pj's!" Wendy admiring the presents.

" Yes it is, I picked them out myself." Sally said.

" And I paid." Bebe boasted.

" Well it's a great gift thank you two!" Wendy hugged Sally and Bebe.

" Is that all the presents?" Mrs. Testaburger asked while seeing all sorts of presents all over the place.

" Yes I think so." Wendy said after a head count.

" Well not all because me and Mrs. Marsh pitched in for your last present.

" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Oh wow." Wendy smiled.

" I'll get the guys." Sharon said walking out the backdoor to where all the dads where at drinking.

" Randy, Gary it's time!" Sharon signaled.

Both Randy and Mr. Testaburger brought in a huge wrapped present and was followed by the other dads of the boys and girls.

Wendy unwrapped the present and saw a beautifully baby cradel with unique designs for girls.

" Oh my God, thank you both it's perfect!" Wendy hugging both her mom and Sharon.

" Anything for my daughter to be." Sharon smiled.

" Wendy, your phone's ringing it's a unknown number!" Heidi giving Wendy her phone.

" Hello?" Wendy answered.

" Wendy?" Stan said.

" Oh my God , Stan is that you!" Wendy feeling overjoyed.

" Yes it's me, good to finally hear you voice after so long!" Stan smiled.

" Everyone, Stan's on the phone!" Wendy practically jumping from happiness.

" Stan!" Sharon repeated.

" Thank God you're okay honey, is everyone okay?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah everyone is okay just found out Kenny's been promoted to Cpl, I just got promoted to Sgt." Stan said.

" Guys they're okay, Kenny's a Corporal and Stan's a Sargent!" Wendy relaying the news earning a woo-hoo from pretty much everybody and then put the phone on speaker.

" My son, a Sargent." Randy proudly said.

" But that's not all, Craig was in bad shape so he's being treated in a medical facility here." Stan said causing pain in Heidi's heart.

" Craig's hurt! Is he okay!" Heidi shouted.

" Don't worry Heidi, he's fine and in no danger." Stan assured.

" That's a relief." Mrs. Tucker sighed.

" Wendy I have other news, we're about to end this war and I'll be home soon, you know what that means?" Stan asked.

" WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Wendy exclaimed.

" Damn dude, I could hear Wendy from here!" Kyle said in the background.

" Yes finally!" Stan smiled.

" But hey I have to let you go Wendy, I'm sorta on collect call I'll call you once the war's over, I love you and tell everyone else we all love them too!" Stan said.

" We love you too boys, we're proud of you our little heroes!" The boys moms said.

" Aw mom!" Stan whined.

" I love you too, I can't wait to have you in my arms again you'll be able to make it to see our baby girl born!" Wendy said.

" Count on it!" Stan hanged up.

" Oh so much to do, Wendy did Stan say when the boys are coming home!" Sharon asked.

" No but it's soon according to him!" Wendy replied.

" Well it's done!" Mr. Testaburger said.

" What do you mean dad?" Wendy asked.

" I just booked the wedding at the South Park Plaza like you always wanted!" Mr. Testaburger said making all women, girls and most of all Wendy gasp.

" Daddy, thank you!" Wendy hugged her dad with tears in her eyes.

Kadimain, Iraq

Sgt. Stan

Allies: Kyle, Cartman, Cpl. Kenny, Kevin, Clyde, Token, Butters, Tweek, Pip, Jimmy, Timmy, Capt. Wilkinson and Sgt. Foley.

Mission Objectives: Kill Al Queda General Rakish to end war with Iraq.

A month has passed since a phone call to Wendy was made by Stan to relay news of everybody coming home if they successfully complete this mission in killing the Al Queda General Rakish.

Instead of traveling by air, Stan and Co. decided it be best to travel by hummer to better their chances of surprise attack, though they are unaware that the Al Queda already know of their coming!

Hummer 1 is driven by Capt. Wilkinson and it's passengers are Sgt. Foley, Token and Tweek.

Hummer 2 is driven by Stan and it's passengers are Kenny, Kevin and Cartman.

Following closely behind the hummers in the air is the strike team that consisted of Kyle, Clyde, Butters and Pip and the helicopter's operated by Jimmy and Timmy.

" Testing ear piece, can anyone read?" Stan testing the ear piece.

" Hear you loud and clear, Sgt. Marsh!" Capt. Wilkinson responded.

" Same here!" Sgt. Foley said.

" I hear you Stan let us know when you need that air s-s-su-pp-port!" Jimmy also responded from the chopper.

" Will do Jimmy, stand by!" Stan replied.

" Ready to rock, Stan?" Kenny loading up his assault rifle.

" More than I'll ever, Ken." Stan answered as he sped up closer to where the battle was going to take place.

" Stan, I'm p-pi-picking up readings that there are ne-nearby tanks with s-s-st-tationed soldiers dead ahead, be advised!" Jimmy said.

" It could be a precaution I don't think they know we're on the way but well be on guard, Sgt. Marsh out!" Stan replied.

" Uh Stan, I think they know we're closing in on them!" Token radioed.

" How?" Stan replied.

" Two missiles from tank, twelve o'clock!" Token shouted.

" STAN, GET OUT OF THERE!" Kyle shouted to warn Stan but the missiles already hit the two hummers.

" STAN!" Kyle exclaimed at the sight of the two burning hummers.

" NO!" Clyde closed his eyes.

" Don't worry, we're all right we jumped out the hummers before they could see us but unfortunately Sgt. Foley didn't make it!" Stan radioed and eases Kyle's conscious.

" Hey they made it, I see them!" Butters spotted the boys that were moving to the far left from the explosion.

" Jimmy?" Stan called.

" Go ahead, Stan." Jimmy replied.

" Remember when I said to stand by, forget that we need you now!" Stan said.

" What do you need, pal?" Jimmy asked.

" There's a lot of armored tanks and soldiers up ahead, do me a fav and get rid of the tanks and leave some soldiers for us then proceed as planned!" Stan requested.

" Y-y-you got it!" Jimmy granted.

" K-kyle!" Jimmy said.

" What's up?" Kyle responded.

" Man that gunner and help take out soldiers, Timmy'll use the missile launchers!" Jimmy ordered.

Kyle made sure rounds were in the gunner and Timmy left the co-pilot to man the missile launchers.

" All right, b-b-bo-boys have fun!" Jimmy said.

" Stand by guys, they're about to attack!" Stan advised.

" I hope General's plan works!" Cartman said.

" Don't worry!" Stan said.

" All right, Timmy say hello!" Jimmy giving Timmy his cue to shoot.

" Timmay!" Timmy releasing a missile rocket to strike the first tank.

" What a hit, nice!" Jimmy said. Other tanks and soldiers took notice from the chopper above and begun to attempt to shoot it down.

" Die ass holes!" Kyle began releasing rounds from the gunner to kill many soldiers.

" Ooooh livin a lie!" Timmy destroying more tanks.

" Move it out, men!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

Stan and the rest that was on ground, charged and began their assault on the enemy soldiers taking them by surprise.

" General Rakish, it's a ambush!" A commanding officer shouted from a building that a little further from the battle ground.

" For them!" General Rakish pressing a button.

" Timmy, there's a little more of scattered soldiers can you even the score?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy dropped a missile rocket to kill off a large group of soldiers.

" Ka-boom, all I see is lots of meat!" Clyde cheered.

" You're a sick man, Clyde." Kyle joked.

" All-right, Stan all yours!" Jimmy proceeded.

" Dude, what the fuck are those terrorists beeping for!" Cartman said.

" Watch out, jackass!" Token tackling Cartman in a dive to avoid a suicide explosion from the soldier.

" Keep a look out, some of them have suicide vests!" Kevin said while shooting down some soldiers.

The helicopter that the strike team rode was taking damage from turrets that were installed on the building that sheltered the Al Queda General.

" I got it!" Pip operating the gunner to destroy the turrets.

" Look out, Pip!" Butters shouted.

" AHH!" Pip yelled out and died from a incoming shot from a turret.

" Holy shit, no!" Clyde angered.

" Pip, oh no Pip!" Butters with his hand on Pip's chest.

" Damn you!" Kyle manned the gunner and fired furiously.

Kyle destroyed all turrets making the leftover soldiers to cower.

" Lowering altitude!" Jimmy said descending the helicopter to drop off the strike team.

Kyle, Clyde and Butters left Pip behind with Jimmy and Timmy to continue their mission as well as to get revenge.

" Ass holes!" Butters cursed shooting down running turret operators.

" Where the hell you think your going!" Clyde tossing a turret operator through a window creating a entrance into the building.

" Sir, an American strike team breached the building!" A control room soldier notified.

" Send a team up ahead, you five come with me!" General Rakish ordered leaving the area with five soldiers.

" How many more of these crazy sons of bitches will blow themselves up!" Tweek asked while firing from cover.

" Don't know but avoid it!" Kevin said.

" Frag out!" Tweek tossing a grenade killing a group of enemy soldiers.

" Damn it, these dumb asses won't give up!" Kenny tossing a grenade.

" This is a battle of will, if we hold out they'll give in!" Stan shouted.

" I hope so!" Token yelled.

" Yeah if we get lucky, those muslim assholes will wipe each other out!" Cartman said.

" Don't think so, I don't see anymore vests on them!" Stan said.

" All right, maybe not!" Cartman said.

" Team dead ahead, boys!" Kyle gave the heads up.

" Oh they're dead all right!" Clyde began to fire.

Kyle charged and snapped one soldiers neck and used his spare pistol to shoot down another soldier.

" That fucking General's around here somewhere!" Kyle snarled.

Kyle, Clyde and Butters fought their way through soldiers throughout the whole building in search for the dreaded General.

" Any sign?" Kyle said.

" Nothing!" Butters checked.

" Wait, I hear a broadcast coming from that room!" Clyde pointed to a nearby room.

" Rats, it's sealed shut!" Clyde tried to budge the door.

" Then we'll have to blast it down, Butters the frame charge!" Kyle opened his hands.

" Right!" Butters tossing a frame charge to Kyle's hand. Kyle set up the frame charge and backed away with Clyde and Butters.

" Get ready!" Kyle said a few seconds before the charge detonated. Kyle, Clyde and Butters ran into the room aiming their weapons but saw nothing but a t.v of Rakish.

" Damn it was a trick!" Clyde enraged.

" Oh man I don't like that!" Butters pointing at the t.v screen that had the number six and it was counting down.

" RUN!" Kyle turned and ran with the other two following.

Once the numbers on the screen counted to zero the whole room exploded and the after shock blacked out the boys.

" We're getting closer!" Kevin shouted.

" There, past the bridge!" Token pointed at a small bridge ahead that was borderlines to the building that Kyle is in.

" What are we waiting for, let's plow through these ass holes and end this war!" Cartman further motivating the boys sprinting full speed.

Stan and the rest killed all the soldiers that stood in their way then made their way to the bridge.

Once they were half way on the bridge, it triggered an explosion causing all them to crash hard and suffer side effects as if somebody threw ten flashbangs at one person.

The bridge was now surrounded by fire and walking through the flames was the General and his five soldiers.

" You Americans think you can have me that easily, you make me sick!" General Rakish shot Kevin.

" NO KEVIN!" Stan yelled but couldn't move.

The General walked over and shot Token, Kenny, Tweek, Cartman and Capt. Wilkinson leaving Stan by himself.

" NO DAMN YOU!" Stan angrily gritted his teeth.

" Now for the end of you, American!" General Rakish cocked back his gun.

" Stan!" Capt. Wilkinson slides a pistol over to Stan.

" Why you!" General Rakish finished off Capt. Wilkinson unaware that a pistol has been handed to Stan.

In what seemed in slow motion, Stan killed the five soldiers one by one before they had a chance to react.

" Rotten American!" General Rakish slowly pointed his gun to Stan.

" Go to hell!" Stan gave a clean shot to the head of the General.

" For my friends..." Stan temporarily blacked out for a minute.

Stan slowly came to once he heard a chopper and a voice.

" Stan... Stan!" Kyle faintly said.

" I'm going to get you help don't you die on me, buddy!" Kyle putting Stan in the chopper.

" Kyle..." Stan slowly said before again blacking out.

USMC Base

" Sgt. Marsh... Sgt. Marsh!" General Nixon called out as Stan was coming to.

" Where's Kyle!" Stan asked since feeling little bit dizzy.

" Pvt. Broflovski is outside in the waiting room, Sgt. Marsh!" General Nixon informed.

" The war is over, because of you Capt. Marsh!" General Nixon smiled.

" Thanks General..." Stan weakly said.

" I'll send Sgt. Broflovski in." General Nixon also promoting Kyle.

Kyle and the nearly rejuvinated Craig walked in the room to see Stan.

" Thank God you're alive!" Kyle said.

" But they're dead, Token, Kenny, Kevin,Tweek, Cartman and Capt. Wilkinson they're all dead!" Stan began to mourn.

" Well good news, they're not dead." Craig said.

" What, I saw them get shot!" Stan surprised.

" They all had serious injuries and are being treated to right now, they'll make it but I can't say the same for Capt. Wilkinson and Pip." Kyle sadly said.

" No, Pip's gone?" Stan asked.

" He didn't make it." Kyle said.

" Pip's death has been paid at the expense of Rakish!" Stan said.

" Your the man, Stan you finished what I couldn't and I admit it!" Craig said with a small laugh sharing it with Stan.

" Let's get you healed up cause if I'm not mistaken there's a wedding we have to catch!" Kyle smiled.

" You bet!" Stan smiled back.

Denver, Colorado Airport

Once all the injured heroes healed their injuries, they were clear to go back home after a job well done.

The loved ones eagerly anticipated the return of their heroes but all paled in comparison toWendy was feeling to finally see her betrothed finally home.

Finally all the young men emerged from the airplane witnessing their family and the ones they love to greet them.

Immediately all boys ran to their families that they missed so much with hugs and kisses.

" Oh my God I missed you so much!" Wendy cried while holding Stan.

" You're what I fight for, Wendy." Stan cried.

" The war's over and now I'm back where I belong, with you and my daughter!" Stan feeling Wendy's pregnant belly.

**Ah the war's over but the story sure isn't :) Thanks for those who were patient enough to review my story after a huge writers block but keep the reviews coming! The reviews fuel me to go on and write better chapters :) **


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding

South Park

A few weeks after Stan and Co. united with their loved ones since the war with Iraq has passed.

Once they have arrived in South Park from Denver they gave their friend Pip who died in the last battle a proper burial.

After Pip's funeral would be the day of Stan and Wendy's marriage and so the guys all decided to hang with Stan before his big day that followed.

Stan's House

" My dad brought us plenty of budweisers so drink up!" Stan announced after greeting his friends.

" Sweet." Cartman said while grabbing a bottle.

" So tomorrow's the big day huh, Stan?" Kyle said.

" Yeah and to be honest I've waited for this day since proposing to Wendy all those months ago!" Stan said.

" So this means you don't have cold feet?" Clyde asked.

" Clyde's right, I mean after all marriage ain't something to take lightly." Token said.

" Guys, I love Wendy and I know she's the one without a shadow of a doubt and above all else she's carrying my baby." Stan said.

" Spoken like a true champ!" Jimmy said.

" Our boy Stan's growing up, let's hear it for Stan!" Craig raising his beer bottle up for a toast.

" To Stan!" The guys said in unison.

Before the guys could take a sip, Stan caught everyone's attention.

" Guys, ever since elementary we all stuck together and have been known to be best friends or enemies!" Stan began.

" Ha I know that's right!" Craig joked.

" But you see I no longer consider you guys just friends anymore I consider you guys as my brothers." Stan said.

" Dude..." Kenny feeling touched as did the other guys.

" So this toast is for all of us as brothers!" Stan raising his bottle.

" Fuck yeah, I'll drink to that!" Cartman raising his bottle.

" So to brothers?" Stan asked.

" To Brothers!" The boys cheered and chugged their budweisers.

Kenny, Clyde, Craig and Cartman began to play beerpong while Tweek, Butters, Kevin, Token, Jimmy and Timmy formed a circle reliving their old school days.

" Kyle, you got a minute?" Stan said.

" Sure dude, what's up?" Kyle replied.

" Listen, I known you since we we're in diaphers and been best friends ever since." Stan started.

" Uh huh." Kyle agreed.

" Kyle, I want you to be my best man." Stan said causing Kyle to spit out his drink.

" Really!" Kyle asked.

" Of course dude, after all you been my brother from the start." Stan extended his hand.

" Thanks Stan, that really means a lot to me bro!" Kyle shaking Stan's hand and moved in for a hug.

" Let's enjoy the rest of the night cause you know once I get married I'm always going to be with Wendy." Stan said.

" You bet!" Kyle said as he and Stan walked to join the others.

While Stan was happily conversating with his friends, Shelly watched from afar and decided to go to Wendy's house.

Wendy's House

Just as Stan got together with the guys, Wendy did likewise with the girls.

" So Wendy ready for your big day?" Bebe asked.

" I can't believe me and Stan are finally getting married it's really going to happen!" Wendy trying to contain her excitement.

" And I'm the maid of honor!" Bebe exclaimed.

" Yeah while we're all bridesmaids!" Millie teased.

" Uh Millie!" Wendy whined.

" She's just teasing Wends, we're all happy for you!" Lola smiled.

" I love you all equally you girls been sisters to me." Wendy smiled.

" We love you too, Wendy." Sally spoke on the girls behalf.

" So while we're on you and Stan, have you decided what you want to name your baby girl?" Red asked.

" Well no I haven't had the chance since I've been worrying for Stan's well being." Wendy replied.

" Now that Stan's back, can you think of one?" Esther asked.

" Hmm I don't know..." Wendy looking up in the air.

" I guess I'll ask Stan once we're married." Wendy said.

At that, the girls laughed and a knock was heard from Wendy's front door.

" I'll get it." Sally volunteered. Sally answered the door and saw Stan's sister Shelly.

" Oh hi Shelly." Sally greeted.

" Hey Sally, Wendy there?" Shelly asked.

" Sure, Wendy!" Sally called out.

Wendy responded to Sally's call and came downstairs to see Shelly at her front door.

" Shelly?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah it's me." Shelly responded.

" Come in." Wendy inviting Shelly inside her house.

" Thanks." Shelly said walking looking down as if she had an apologetic look.

" Look, I came here for a reason and that was to apologize for I said to you when you first were pregnant." Shelly said.

" Oh Shelly I..." Wendy was beginning to accept but was stopped by Shelly.

" Please Wendy let me finish." Shelly requested.

" I never realized that my kid brother has grown up and now that he has I know he'll be a great father just like you'll be a great mother." Shelly admitted causing Wendy to be at a loss for words.

" So Wendy please will you accept my apology I want to stay on good terms with my sister-in-law as well as my niece." Shelly beginning to tear up.

" Oh Shelly, I forgive you my daughter will know and love her aunt Shelly." Wendy hugging an emotional Shelly.

" Thank you, Wendy thank you." Shelly softly said.

" Would you like to stay here to join us?" Wendy asked.

" That would be nice." Shelly smiled.

After witnessing her brother Stan grow up and determined to take responsibility for his soon to be wife and baby motivated Shelly to also mature on her part as she once again became Wendy's friend.

South Park Plaza

After 10 years in the making and few weeks notice, the time of Stan and Wendy's marriage has come.

Everybody was properly dressed for the occasion and most of South Park was invited to the wedding.

" So is it true that Wendy is pregnant?" Mr. Garrison said.

" Yep, she's pregnant by my young hero of a nephew." Jimbo said.

" Oh my that's certainly good news." Mr. Garrison replied.

" Oh those kids grew up so fast they're all grown ups now." Principal Victoria said.

" It seems like yesterday when they were trouble making kids who would have thought that those boys would grow up to be heroes." Mr. Mackey said.

Meanwhile Stan and the other boys were in the men's room for last minute changing into their tuxes.

" Whew if Wendy knew I was changing at the last minute, she'd kill me!" Stan quickly changing into his tux.

" Are you all right, Stan?" Kyle asked because he noticed Stan feeling tense.

" Y-yes why you ask?" Stan replied wearing his tie backwards and shoes on different foot.

" Well number one, your wearing your tie wrong and second your wearing your shoes the wrong way." Kyle pointed out.

" Okay I'm freaking out dude, I'm starting to get a little stage fright I feel like I'm gonna..." Stan said.

" Your gonna what?" Clyde filled in.

" I'm gonna...UGHHHHE!" Stan quickly running to a stall and vomitted in the toilet.

" Eww that's icky." Butters commented.

" Ha so it's back to the puking huh?" Kenny also commented.

" Damn straight." Cartman said.

" Come on let it all out!" Kyle patting Stan's back as he continued to puke.

" Damn dude, sounds like you taking a shit, Stan you that nervous?" Craig asked.

" Listen Stan, come snap outta it your about to get married!" Clyde said.

" Whew, that's it I don't have anymore puke." Stan taking a slow breath.

" Hey dude, look in here!" Cartman showing a cup that apparently had shit in there.

" UGGHHE!" Stan once again vomiting.

" Damn it Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

" Dumbass." Kevin shaking his head.

" Is Stan ready?" Bebe sticking her head out in the men's room.

" Yeah but we're trying to get him to stop puking!" Token replied.

" Okay cause the wedding's about to start and Stan needs to be out there waiting for Wendy." Bebe said.

" All right, I'll tell him." Token responded.

" Good god, how can you keep puking like this!" Tweek said.

" Oh he had years of practice!" Clyde answered.

" Stan, Stan you good?" Kyle asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine just remind me to kick Cartman's ass after this." Stan said.

" Stan, son they're ready for you." Randy poping his head in the men's room.

" Kay dad." Stan said.

" How do I look?" Stan asked.

" Looks like your good to go." Kevin said.

" Cool." Stan said.

" Okay see you out there!" Craig said leaving the men's room with the others except Kyle.

" Okay, Stan what I'm about to ask you is from the guy you chose to be your best man, are you sure this is what you want, are you ready?" Kyle sternly asked.

" Yes, Kyle I have no doubt in my mind that Wendy is the one." Stan smiled.

" All right then, let's get you married." Kyle placing both hands on Stan's shoulders and then hugged him.

Stan and Kyle emerged from the men's room to commence with the wedding.

" May I please get the groom to come up to the altar?" Father Maxi said.

" Thanks father Maxi." Stan said once he went up the altar.

" Not a problem, hero." Father Maxi replied.

" At this moment I will call out the names of those who are to be in the altar commence the wedding." Father Maxi began.

" May the maid of honor Bebe Stevens be escorted to the altar by the grooms best man, Kyle Broflovski?" Father Maxi asked as Bebe was escorted by Kyle to the altar.

" Now for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen." Father Maxi pulling out a list.

" First may the bridesmaid Shelly Marsh be escorted by groomsman Eric Cartman." Father Maxi giving the two their cue. ( A/N I'll just call out their names and once the names are called just assume that they're being escorted to the altar :) )

" Lola Johnson and Kenneth McCormick." Father Maxi said.

" Sally Turner and Tweek Tweak." Father Maxi continued.

" Rebecca Tucker and Clyde Donovan." Father Maxi said.

" Heidi Turner and Craig Tucker." Father Maxi said.

" Millie Dakota and Leopuld Stotch." Father Maxi said.

" Esther and Kevin Stoley." Father Maxi said.

" The names of the groomsmen and bridesmaids have been called now for the bride." Father Maxi announced.

" This is it." Stan gulped.

The "Here comes the Bride" begins to play signaling all attendants to stand to acknowledge Wendy who was being escorted by her parents.

" Oh daddy." Wendy in tears squeezing Mr. Testaburger's forearm while being escorted.

Mr. Testaburger started to tear up once he heard Wendy his baby girl call him daddy as he was giving her away to Stan.

" My word, she is so beautiful!" Sharon also tearing up.

" Wendy." Stan thought to himself as he amazed at the sight of Wendy who look as a angel lighting up the entire plaza with her beauty.

" Oh wow." Mrs. Stotch cupping her mouth.

" Whoa even when pregnant, Wendy looks beautiful." Clyde commented.

" Dude!" Craig whispered.

" Oh right, sorry." Clyde apologized.

Wendy has made it to the altar full of emotion not taking eyes off of Stan's as Stan did likewise.

" Dearly beloved, we all gathered here to celebrate the holy matrimony between Wendy Testaburger and Stanley Marsh." Father Maxi said.

" Now if you will repeat after me, Ms. Testaburger." Father Maxi asked.

" I, Wendy Testaburger will love, honor and care in sickness and health for my lawfully wedded husband, Stanley Marsh." Father Maxi stated.

" I, Wendy Testaburger will love, honor and care in sickness and health for my lawfully wedded husband, Stanley Marsh." Wendy repeated as she tried not to let emotion get the best of her.

" Now Stan repeat after me, I, Stanley Marsh will love, cherish and care for my lawfully wedded wife, Wendy Testaburger." Father Maxi stated.

" I, Stanley Marsh will love, cherish, and care for my lawfully wedded wife, Wendy Testaburger." Stan repeated with no hesitation.

" Wendy, with this ring I thee wedd." Father Maxi stated once more.

" Wendy, with this ring I thee wedd." Stan smiled placing the marriage ring on Wendy's finger after receiving the ring from Kyle.

" Now Wendy say Stan, with this ring I thee wedd." Father Maxi said.

" Stan, with this ring I thee wedd." Wendy placing the marriage ring on Stan's finger after receiving the ring from Bebe.

" You may now kiss the bride." Father Maxi finished.

Stan placed his hands on Wendy's face and kissed Wendy making all attendants in the wedding cheer and clap.

" Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh you are now married!" Father Maxi applauded.

" Congratulations, you two!" Bebe screamed while hugging Wendy and Stan.

" Oh I'm so happy for them!" Sally continued to applaud.

Immediately the friends and family started to move the chairs, tables and wedding materials to set up for the reception.

**Finally the marriage is now complete as Stan and Wendy are now known as Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. Hmm let's see what happens in the reception. Please read and review I love the feedbacks :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Reception

South Park Plaza

Friends and family of the newlyweds Stan and Wendy Marsh began setting up the area to make room for a reception.

" Excuse me, can I get the two of you to the side for wedding photos?" A photographer asked.

" Sure, where to?" Stan said.

" Through these doors if you'll follow me." The photographer said walking to a double door that was to the side of the hall.

" Kyle, me and Wendy are going to take our wedding pictures we'll be back." Stan said.

" Yeah go ahead we still got a little more setting up to do." Kyle said and then helped the other people who were setting up.

Stan and Wendy followed the photographer through the double doors while the friends and family of the married couple continued to set up.

" Uh Randy, you need help with hooking up that chandelier?" Jimbo asking after noticing a obvious struggle.

" No thanks Jim, I got it." Randy replied while struggling to hold his balance.

" Um Randy, I think you should..." Gerald said from the other side hooking up a chandelier.

" Ahhh!" Randy yelled out falling from the ladder.

" Randy, are you okay!" Gerald asked while coming down his ladder.

" Uh um don't worry I just slipped." Randy trying to hold his embarrassment.

" Hey Mrs. Marsh, you need help?" Bebe assisting Sharon in creating space by relocating tables and chairs.

" Thanks Bebe." Sharon smiled.

" Clyde, where's your d.j equipment?" Kevin asked.

" It's in my ride, you wanna help me bring it over?" Clyde asked.

" Sure." Kevin replied.

" Eric, can you give us a hand?" Clyde called over Cartman.

" Sure dude." Cartman answered and followed Clyde and Kevin.

" Token, can you give us those decorations?" Red asked while holding current decorations on the wall with Millie and Lola.

" Sure." Token said and handed over the decorations so the girls can overlap the current decorations with additional ones.

" Argh, damn it!" Randy said after his ratchet slipped through his hands while still trying to connect the chandelier.

" Um Craig, could you pass me that ratchet?" Randy asked Craig since he was nearby.

" All right." Craig answered while bending down to grab the ratchet and handed it to Randy.

" Hey Craig, can you give us a hand in bringing in the speakers?" Cartman asked.

Craig followed Cartman to help him, Clyde and Kevin by bringing in Clyde's eight foot speakers.

Sally and Heidi were decorating the table's of Stan and Wendy's colors which were blue and purple.

" Need help, boys?" Esther asked Kyle, Kenny, Tweek and Butters who could use a little help in moving a water fountain to the middle of the dancefloor.

" Yeah, why not?" Kenny giving the okay for Esther, Bebe and Shelly to help.

" Uh oh, I don't think Stan's going to like this." Butters pointing over to someone who just walked in the dance hall. After taking many poses together, the picture taking was finally finished.

" All done, I have to say your photos came out nicely and congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh!" The photographer smiled.

" Here you go, bud just for taking pictures of everyone else too out in the reception." Stan said giving the photographer a tip of 120 dollars.

" Yes sir, certainly!" The photographer accepted and left Stan and Wendy alone in the room.

" Ahh finally, I'm so happy to be known as Mrs. Marsh, I've waited for this day since the fourth grade Stan." Wendy smiled beautifully at Stan.

" Really, you mean you knew we would be married someday?" Stan asked.

" Of course Stan, we're meant to be forever, right?" Wendy said which made Stan smile warmly.

" Of course." Stan said. Stan and Wendy gazed deeper into each other's eyes and kissed, then joined the others in the reception.

" Wow, oh my God it's beautiful!" Wendy complemented on everybody's work on the completed reception hall.

" Holy shit, no kidding!" Stan added and then noticed that Bridon was right in front of Stan and Wendy.

" Congratulations, Wendy!" Bridon giving Wendy a hug which sparked a little jealousy in Stan.

" Thanks, Bridon it's been so long!" Wendy smiled and Bridon turned his attention to Stan.

" Hey Stan!" Bridon reached over to give a congratulations hug to Stan.

" Oh uh Bridon, what're.." Stan relucantly accepted Bridon's hug and then pushed Bridon away.

" What're you doing here, kid?" Stan finishing his sentence while trying not to sound rude.

" Stan!" Wendy whispered in a scolding tone.

" To congratulate you two on your marriage and for the good news of you two having a baby, by the way is it true you served in the army Stan?" Bridon asked.

" Yes, I ended the war by blasting the general's head and same goes for anybody who tries to invade my country and take what I have." Stan kind of giving Bridon a hint which Bridon didn't seem to get but Wendy knew.

" That kid has balls coming to this wedding." Clyde said.

" What Stan is trying to say is that we're glad to have you at this wedding." Wendy said.

" Well it's good talking to you two again, I'll enjoy the wedding with everybody else!" Bridon said taking his leave and joined other people's conversation.

" Dude, that's rough." Kyle said walking over to Stan

" Yeah, I hate that guy with a passion." Stan lowered his voice to where Wendy can't hear what he said.

" Yeah but don't let it ruin your wedding." Kyle recommended.

" Of course not." Stan replied and smiled at Wendy.

" Everybody, dinners about to be served take your seats!" Sheila said and then everybody took their seat.

Sheila, Liane, Mrs. McCormick and Mrs. Testaburger prepared everyone's plate and then started passing them out.

Once everyone received their plates, they began to eat and conversate with one another.

Kyle stood up from his seat next to Stan, Wendy and Bebe to present a toast after everyone finished their meals.

" Can I have everyone's attention!" Kyle using a spoon to make noise on his champagne glass.

" As Stan's best man, I like to propose a toast for our newlywed's who I had the pleasure of growing up with." Kyle began.

" You see, I've known these two for a very long time and let me tell you I can not imagine either of the two being with anybody else." Kyle said while Stan and Wendy agreed with Kyle by looking into each others eyes.

" It was also because of those two that I found the love of my life, Bebe Stevens and for that Stan and Wendy I owe you my life." Kyle said as Bebe began shedding tears from Kyle's words.

" So here's to you my friends, here's to your happiness and good fortunes, all in favor?" Kyle raising up his glass.

" Aye!" The people of South Park replied by also raising their glasses.

" Dude, that was beautiful thank you!" Stan getting up to hug Kyle making the people clap.

"Also if I may, I have something to share as well." Stan proposing another toast but for himself and Wendy.

" Long time ago I met this gorgeous young girl, Wendy and let me tell you from that very moment I laid eyes on her I knew I was witnessing a living angel on this earth." Stan said.

" This is the woman of my dreams and I promise her in front of everybody that I will give my absolute best to give Wendy the most happiest marriage and to take care of her and my child who is resting in my wife's belly." Stan said and then looked at Wendy.

" Wendy, this I promise you and I will not fall short to protect you, you are my reason for existing our new life starts now!" Stan said.

" Stan, I love you!" Wendy cried and then wrapped her arms around Stan for a kiss making the entire hall applaud.

" Great speech, now let's get this reception underway!" Clyde said over his d.j microphone and started playing music.

" I'm happy that you married my daughter and I know you'll live up to your promise, son." Mr. Testaburger giving his respect to Stan.

" Thank you, dad." Stan smiled. The people of South Park were in the dancing mood and soon joined up at the dance floor.

" Psst, Craig!" Clyde calling out Craig.

" What's up?" Craig said.

" That kid Bridon's here and Stan hates him, so put this in his drink." Clyde handing over laxitive pills to Craig.

" How do I just give it to him?" Craig asked.

" Just go to the bar, then bartend the drinks." Clyde said.

" Got cha." Craig said and made his way to the bar.

Craig served people their alcoholic beverages and finally Bridon was next in line.

" Um a limon lime margerita please." Bridon requested.

" Oh don't worry I'll make it extra special for you kid." Craig said and then placed all pills in the glass once making the drink.

" Um can I get some ice on it?" Bridon said as Craig started to scoop up the ice.

" Hey kid, I like my drink without ice you mind if I take it?" Cartman snatching Bridon's drink away.

" Uh sure." Bridon said.

" No Cartman no!" Craig silently pleaded.

Cartman pretty much swallowed the entire drink and five minutes later he ran straight to the restroom taking a huge dump.

" OH SHIT!" Cartman shouted while blowing up the toilet.

" Well the plan was a fail." Craig informed Clyde.

" Why?" Clyde asked.

" Because Cartman's dumbass snatched Bridon's drink and drunk the whole thing before I could warn him." Craig said.

Stan and Wendy joined their friends on the dance floor and celebrated their joy with the people they loved.

Stan danced with his mom Sharon while Wendy was dancing with Randy getting to know her father in law much better.

Soon after, Stan and Wendy resumed dancing with each other.

" OW, OOOOHHH!" Wendy stopped dancing and held her stomach.

" Wendy, what's wrong?" Stan asked.

" I feel pain in my stomach, Stan!" Wendy continued to writhe in pain.

" Wendy, your water broke!" Sharon shouted and pointed to the floor that was water that trailed to Wendy's leg.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Stan begun to freak out.

" Dude, your baby is coming now!" Kyle happily shouted.

All the commotion caused people to stop dancing and they all realized that Wendy and Stan's baby is coming!

**Yeah I know this chapter is a little shorter ****than the others but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please leave a review since they are addicting and tell me what you think of this chapter. This story is long from over**


	16. Chapter 16: Life Ends, New One Begins

South Park Plaza

All the dancing in the reception has come to a halt once the people noticed water running in a small area of the dance floor where Wendy and Stan were at.

With Wendy in pain, Stan freaking out, the South Park residents knew the day was now twice as special as their baby girl would be born on the same day as their marriage.

" OOOHHH my... my baby is coming!" Wendy still writhing in pain.

" I need... I need to get Wendy to the hospital!" Stan still in the moment that his baby is coming on this day.

" Kyle, can you and Bebe take us to the hospital I want to be right there for Wendy every second!" Stan asked.

" It would be our pleasure, Stan!" Bebe smiled.

" Of course dude let's go!" Kyle rushing to the exit.

" Come on Wendy, I'll carry you!" Stan lifting up Wendy.

" Thanks love.." Wendy said but again started to feel little pain.

" Everyone, we have to leave I'm sorry!" Stan apologized.

" Son this is nothing to apologize for your pregnant wife takes priority over everything right now." Randy said.

" Yes now hurry get Wendy to the hospital we'll clean up here and join you later!" Sharon said.

" Right!" Stan quickly turned and ran out of the plaza into his car.

" Okay Wendy let's get you to lay down.." Stan slowly laying Wendy down in the backseat.

" You both buckled in back there, Stan?" Kyle asked.

" We're good Kyle." Stan replied.

" Hurry Kyle, Wendy's baby is coming!" Bebe said.

Kyle drove the car out of the plaza's driveway and began heading for the hospital.

Wendy let out another brief cry of pain alarming Stan.

" Wendy, talk to me I'm here with you every step of the way!" Stan giving himself less space in the back seat and giving Wendy the majority of space.

" It's no problem Stan, just another small contraction." Wendy said.

" If there's anything you need me to do Wendy do not hesitate!" Stan said.

" That's sweet what your doing Stan." Wendy smiled.

" Wendy, I will do everything for you, you are my wife!" Stan smiled back.

" And you know something else too, there's a chance our beautiful baby girl will be born today our wedding day." Stan getting a little teary eyed.

" Oh Stan, this day is special to me no matter what." Wendy placing her hand on Stan's hand which was on her stomach.

" Look at those two Kyle, it's so romantic!" Bebe feeling a bit envious.

" I would love but my eye's are on the road!" Kyle replied.

" Kyle, baby do you think once Stan and Wendy's baby is born that me and you can have some more 'alone' time?" Bebe asked.

" Again? I don't know I might be tired." Kyle complained.

" Please baby?" Bebe pouted.

" I'll wear that lingerie you like." Bebe using her trump card.

" Okay!" Kyle smiled.

" Whew, that was a crazy dump!" Cartman leaving the restroom and noticed people packing up.

" Damn how long was I in the restroom?" Cartman wondered and saw Kenny nearby.

" Kenny, what's going on?" Cartman asked.

" Stan and Wendy are heading to the hospital right now, Wendy started having contractions." Kenny informed.

" Whoa, you serious well where's the Jew?" Cartman asked.

" He and Bebe took Stan and Wendy." Kenny said.

" Eric, where the hell have you been?" Shelly chimed in.

" Babe, I was in the restroom tearing it up in there since that asshole Craig put laxitives in my drink!" Cartman said.

" Oh Eric, you always use that excuse when something important happens!" Shelly said.

" But Shelly I'm serious!" Cartman protested.

" Nevermind just help us take down all this stuff and get to the hospital before my niece is born!" Shelly bossing Cartman around.

" Cause if we're late your ass is grass!" Shelly threatened.

" Okay, okay!" Cartman said.

" Jeez, talk about a demanding girlfriend!" Cartman said in his thoughts.

Hell's Pass Hospital

Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe made it inside the hospital and went straight to the check in station.

" Excuse me, my wife's in labor we need a room right now!" Stan said to the front desk nurse.

" Okay I'll notify a stretcher to come and take your wife but for now I need you to fill out this form." The nurse giving Stan a form with a clipboard.

Immediately a stretcher arrived for Wendy, both Stan and Kyle carefully placed Wendy in the stretcher then followed her to her room up at the third floor.

Stan began filling out the form given to him and a doctor came to check the status of how soon the baby will be born.

" All right Mrs. Marsh, I'm going to examine your cervix to give you information on how soon your baby is coming." The doctor stated while checking.

" Mrs. Marsh, you are dialated six centimeters and ten centimeters are considered to be fully dialated so you are pretty close!" The doctor said.

" I'll come back in a couple of hours to check again so for now relax." The doctor said.

" All right done!" Stan finished filling out the form.

" I'll take the form over there just stay here with Wendy she needs you." Kyle volunteered.

" Thanks pal." Stan thanked and remained with Wendy.

" Kyle, I'll stay here too." Bebe said.

" Okay be back in a bit." Kyle said and then took the elevator down to the first floor.

" Here's the formed filled out from the Marshes." Kyle handing the form over the front desk.

" Kyle, Kyle." A voice called over causing Kyle to turn his head.

" Oh hey guys you made it." Kyle said.

" Where's Stan and Wendy?" Sally asked.

" They're up in the third floor." Kyle answered.

" Has Wendy had any contractions?" Red asked.

" Yeah she's had a few and probably having one right now." Kyle said.

" Let's drop in and visit to see how she's doing." Sharon said.

Kyle with the rest of Stan and Wendy's family and friends made their way to the waiting room while some of them visited Wendy since the room would be congested.

" I'm glad you all made it to our wedding and what's more I'm also glad that you could all be here for the baby." Wendy thanking her friends and family.

" Wendy, baby we would never miss anything so important to you, you have and always will be our baby." Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Awe mom." Wendy smiled.

" So do you know what you and Stan will name your baby girl now?" Millie asked.

" Well no we still haven't decided yet." Stan said.

" You both are so unorganized!" Heidi joked.

" Ha ha you may be right but I think me and Stan will know once the baby is born." Wendy said placing her hand on her stomach.

" OOOOH OWWW!" Wendy feeling another contraction but this time was a bit more painful.

" Breathe easy love, breathe easy." Stan advised as Wendy did as told.

" Is everything okay?" The doctor walked in after hearing Wendy's cries of agony.

" She had a bigger contraction this time, doctor." Butters said.

" I see, may I have only the father here so that I may examine the baby's status as well as the dialation." The doctor asked.

" Sure, we'll be in the waiting room." Clyde spoke for the rest of the people and then left the room while only Stan remained in the room.

" Do you think it'll be time for the baby to come out?" Tweek asked.

" I don't know, usually it takes a long time for a baby to come out." Sally answered.

" How long has it been?" Kenny said.

" Exactly two hours and thirty-two minutes." Craig looking at his watch.

" We could definitely be here all night." Esther said with both of her hands on her cheeks.

" I'll stay as long as I have to so I can meet my niece." Shelly said.

" Shelly, you must really be excited to be a aunt." Cartman said.

" I have my reasons." Shelly smiled.

" I'm going out to smoke a cigarette, anybody wanna come?" Randy said.

" I'll go." Clyde got up.

" Clyde, you said you'd stop smoking!" Red said.

" Oh yeah that's right." Clyde sat back down.

" I'll go." Craig said.

Randy, Craig, Cartman,Heidi, Millie and Mr. Testaburger went out to smoke a cigarette.

" Okay Mrs. Marsh it seems as though you ready to give birth, you dilated ten centimeters." The doctor informed.

**One Hour Later...**

" Now before we proceed any further we need to check if you need c-section cause judging from the size of your wife's belly it's pretty possible." The doctor said.

" Whatever you need to do." Stan granting permission and then noticed that Wendy seems to be short of breath.

" All right now if this computer will load..." The doctor waiting for the computer to load.

" Wendy, Wendy what's wrong?" Stan asked.

" Its...its getting...hard to breathe..." Wendy let out.

" Doctor, do something my wife is short of breath!" Stan panicked.

" Oh no!" The doctor said.

" What's wrong with my baby!" Wendy raised her voice.

" NURSES, NURSES QUICK WE HAVE TO GET THIS BABY OUT NOW!" The doctor shouted.

" What's going on!" Bebe asked after hearing Wendy raising her voice.

" What's wrong!" Stan yelled.

" The umbilical cord is suffocating your baby putting both your wife and your baby in danger they could die!" The doctor said.

" WHAT!" Bebe shouted out.

" AAAAGGHH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Wendy screamed after feeling movement in her belly.

" HURRY DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Stan shouted.

" Doctor Williams, we can not perform c-section on the baby, the baby has gone too far from the stomach!" One of the nurses said.

" Wendy listen, I'm going to need you to push only you can save your baby as well as yourself!" Doctor Williams instructed.

" PLEASE SAVE HER!" Bebe cried.

" BEBE, WHAT'S WRONG!" Kyle rushing over to where Bebe was at the door with the others.

" Please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and let us do our work!" Another of the nurses said.

" Hey what's going on!" Mr. Testaburger yelled.

" Mr. Marsh I'm going to need you to slip these on, you don't want to be contaminated by your wife's blood!" Doctor giving Stan a green gown with rubber gloves.

" SHE'S WHAT!" Mrs. Testaburger screamed.

" Please remain at the waiting room, this needs to be taken care of immediately!" The nurse said.

" Save my daughter in law and my grand daughter or I will make you pay, you understand me!" Sharon threatened.

" Sharon, Sharon stop!" Randy and Sheila both trying to hold Sharon back.

Stan and Wendy's family and friends do what they were told and waited at the waiting room reluctantly knowing that Wendy and the baby can both die.

" Wendy, baby push!" Stan pleaded holding Wendy's hand.

" AHHHHH!" Wendy screamed out in agony.

" A little further Mrs. Marsh, she's coming!" Doctor Williams shouted.

" Come on baby you can do it don't give up Wendy!" Stan cried.

" Wendy hurry, your baby is losing air!" One of the nurses panicked.

" NOOO DAMN IT!" Wendy screamed giving another hard push.

" The legs are out!" Doctor Williams informed.

" Look her legs, her legs!" Stan yelled out in reaction of his baby's legs.

" Wendy, her legs are out please push harder you can do this!" Stan again pleaded.

Wendy again screamed louder giving her baby another push making the baby's mid-section appear.

" Nurse grab a pair of scissors!" Doctor Williams yelled.

" Here Stan, when your daughter comes out I'm going to need you to immediately cut off the umbilical cord!" Doctor Williams instructed.

" I'm... losing... consciousness..." Wendy weakly said.

" NO WENDY PLEASE PUSH, ONE MORE HARD PUSH DON'T GIVE UP!" Stan cried and begged.

" Doctor, the baby is losing it's life force!" A nurse shouted out.

After hearing what the nurse just said triggered Wendy to regain her consciousness.

" NOOOOO!" Wendy screamed out and with all her might gave it her hardest push which was enough to finally push the baby out.

" NOW STAN CUT THAT CORD!" Doctor Williams shouted and pointed at the umbilical cord that was choking the baby from it's neck.

Stan quickly cut off the cord and released his baby from it's bondage.

" Oh my God... SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Stan let out a cry holding his crying daughter in his arms.

" Here, use this blanket." One of the nurses wrapped the baby with a pink blanket.

" LOOK WENDY!" Stan overjoyed walking over to Wendy.

" LET ME SEE MY BABY!" Wendy said with tears in her eyes reaching out her arms.

" Here be gentle." Stan carefully giving his daughter to Wendy.

" My baby!" Wendy so full of emotion from holding her baby in her arms.

" Does she have a name?" A nurse asked and Wendy thought for a second.

" Lyra, Lyra Marsh." Wendy answered.

" Lyra Marsh? I love it!" Stan smiled and bent on his knees to be next to Wendy and Lyra.

" Mrs. Marsh may I have your baby, I need to take your daughter to her incubation for cleaning up." A nurse said.

" Please do and take care of her!" Wendy giving Lyra to the nurse.

The nurse placed Lyra in a small cradel and escorted the baby to the incubation chamber.

" Oh my God is that the baby!" Mrs. Testaburger asked.

" Yes it is, you can come meet Lyra Marsh from outside the incubation chamber." The nurse replied.

" Her names Lyra?" Kyle asked.

" I like that name it's beautiful!" Bebe yelled.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shelly enthusiastically followed the nurse.

" Let's go see our grand daughter Randy!" Sharon said with as much enthusiasm following Shelly and the nurse along with the other friends.

" Wendy, you did it I'm so proud of you!" Stan smiled and kissed Wendy's forehead and which she replied back with a smile.

" Rest... I need rest..." Wendy struggling to keep her eyes open due to fatigue.

" You need rest Wendy you used up all your energy to save our child so rest love." Stan placed his left hand on Wendy's forehead.

" Will..you...be here?" Wendy asked.

" Of course you're my wife I'll stand by you until the very end." Stan said.

Doctor Williams had a disturbed look while Wendy and Stan were talking as if there were more things to worry about.

" Your wife needs rest Mr. Marsh perhaps you should visit your daughter with your family outside the incubation chamber." Doctor Williams said.

" Right, take care of her Doctor." Stan said.

" I will come get you once your wife has awoken." Doctor Williams said.

Doctor Williams opened the door for Stan and Stan headed for the incubation chamber.

" Wendy, I have dire news and I will do what I can to resolve it." Doctor Williams said after Stan left the room.

" I know, Doctor." Wendy responded as she understood full well what the Doctor Williams was saying.

**Five Hours Later...**

" Dude, no matter how you slice it your daughter looks a lot like you, Stan." Craig said observing Lyra from outside the chamber while she sleeps peacefully.

" It's all Wendy, Craig she looks just like Wendy." Stan said not taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter for the past five hours.

" I agree, there's a lot of resemblance between Lyra and Wendy." Sally concurred.

" I still believe I'm a aunt, I'm going to be the best aunt for Lyra!" Shelly said.

" Look at her Sharon, our grand daughter is a sight to behold." Randy placing his right hand on Sharon's shoulder.

" Stan, she is so beautiful!" Sharon cried. " She is Wendy's daughter." Stan replied.

Doctor Williams approached the group with the expression of bad news.

" Stan, may I have a word with you in private?" Doctor Williams said.

Stan turned and saw the expression on Doctor Williams face and he knew it wasn't good.

" Is something the matter, how's Wendy?" Stan said.

Doctor Williams remained quiet while Stan wanted answers.

" Doctor, what is wrong with my wife!" Stan asked more sternly.

" Mr. Marsh, what I am about to tell will not be easy..." Doctor Williams began.

" Your wife Wendy... gave all she had to save your daughter but in reaction in doing so, she can not live any longer." Doctor Williams being the bearer of bad news.

" SO YOUR SAYING THERE'S NOT A GOD DAMN THING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Stan shouted.

" In the past five hours, we worked diligently to find a solution but for reasons we can not explain your wife is losing the will to live!" Doctor Willaims said.

" WENDY!" Stan ran past Doctor Williams to Wendy's room.

" Doctor, what's going on!" Sharon demanded.

Stan bursted into the room and saw Wendy on life support.

" W-wendy.." Stan slowly walked towards a dying Wendy.

" Stan..." Wendy weakly said.

" No Wendy... it can't be true!" Stan got on his knees to keep his eyes level with Wendy's.

" Yes I'm afraid it's true, Stan... my time is short." Wendy admitted.

" No please no!" Stan begged.

" Please Stan you have to go on without me.." Wendy slowly let out her tears.

" No, I can't go on without you!" Stan feeling his heart slowly break.

" Yes, you have to Stan for our daughter..." Wendy said right when the friends and family of Wendy and Stan arrived after hearing the bad news.

" Wendy!" Mrs. Testaburger cried.

" It can't be!" Kyle said.

" No!" Bebe gasped and then cupped her mouth with tears running down her face.

" Stan, I'll never forget... the day when we first got together." Wendy began a flashback with Stan and Wendy kissing at the end of Cartman's got a anal probe.

At that point Stan began to cry to the extent where it was hard to keep his eyes open.

" Wendy, please no don't leave!" Stan pleaded.

" I gave my life for Lyra so she can live." Wendy said.

" Stan... promise me.. you will tell our daughter... tell her a story about us..." Wendy slowly smiled.

" No!" Stan weakly begged and then held Wendy in his arms.

" Remind her how much I loved her, Stan... please promise me, Stan... promise me, yes." Wendy said and Stan honored her wish by slowly nodding his head.

" Stan, I'm happy I finally married you... it's a perfect way to say goodbye." Wendy cried more.

" To my friends and family I love you, thank you..." Wendy giving a farewell to her friends as both guys, girls and parents cried at Wendy's last words to them.

" Stan... I promise you one last thing... I will forever be your wife and I will always be there, always..." Wendy promised.

" I... love... you... Stan..." Wendy said.

Stan closed his eyes and shared one last kiss with Wendy and held her face close to his.

" I love you too, Wendy.." Stan said.

Stan heard no reply from Wendy then saw her face with her eyes open.

" No..." Sally quietly said then cried.

" Wendy?" Stan asked but no reply.

Stan saw a young Wendy in his flashback.

" Wendy?" Stan asked louder but this time shaking her.

" Wendy, please answer me!" Stan pleaded and saw another vision of a young Stan and Wendy holding hands.

At this, Stan realizes Wendy has died and let out a loud cry of despair then held Wendy's body.

" WENDY!" Stan cried then visualized the times with Wendy from the start up to their marriage and ultimately to the birth of their daughter.

" WENDY PLEASE NO!" Stan cried as he continued to see his visions of Wendy and himself that served as memories deep into his heart.

While Stan continued to cry on Wendy's body, Wendy's spirit rised from her body and gave one last look at her husband.

Stan was forced to say goodbye to the one woman he loved so dearly and he knows their will never be another Wendy Testaburger now Wendy Marsh.

**Six Hours Later...**

Six hours have passed since the death of Wendy and Stan has not left Wendy side for even a second.

" Stan is really devastated he has not left Wendy at all." Clyde observed.

" He really loved her." Sally said.

" Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger I am so sorry." Bebe said.

" It could not be helped." Mr. Testaburger silently said as Mrs. Testaburger continued to weep for her daughter's death.

" This isn't right, this can't be real!" Kyle said.

" I hate to say it but it is." Kenny said.

" In Stan's mind there will never be another like Wendy." Lola said.

" I know that's true." Token admitted.

" I always took for granted that Wendy would be like this and now I regret it greatly." Cartman cried.

" Should we check on him?" Kevin asked.

" I think it's best we leave him alone, it's what he wants." Red said.

A nurse came by with Lyra who was wrapped up in a blanket.

" Is he still in there?" The nurse asked.

" He has not moved in six hours, ma'am." Craig said.

" Is that, Lyra?" Millie asked.

" Yes, I believe his daughter could cheer up Mr. Marsh since she is now clean." The nurse replied.

" Let me take her to him, he's my brother." Shelly volunteered.

The nurse smiled and gave Lyra to Shelly.

" She's a good sister." Sharon let out a small smile.

"Oh Lyra, your so beautiful I know you will cheer up your daddy." Shelly teared up and walked in the room where Stan was.

Stan stood in the same spot with Wendy still in his arms not wanting to leave.

" What do you want Shelly, I told you all I want to be alone." Stan said without turning his back.

" Stan I'm sorry Wendy passed away and I will leave you alone, but Lyra wants to see you first." Shelly said then Stan turned his head to see Lyra in Shelly's arms.

" Let me see my daughter." Stan got up for the first time in six hours.

Shelly gently placed Lyra in Stan's arms and left the room to leave the two alone.

Shelly and Stan's friends watched to see what was going to happen.

" Lyra..." Stan silently said to the sleeping baby.

After hearing Stan's voice, Lyra opened her eyes which literally dropped Stan to his knees as he saw something very familiar in Lyra's eyes.

" W-wendy?" Stan at disbelief and was suddenly seeing visions of Wendy's life through Lyra's eyes.

( A/N: What Stan was seeing was when he was pushing Wendy on a swing when in pre-school, Wendy saying hi Stan and Stan puking in reaction, Wendy singing her song in the tryouts to get in the all boy band with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, Wendy fighting Cartman, Wendy holding Stan's hand, Wendy and Stan kissing, The last part of the vision was when Stan and Wendy saying " I do" at their wedding.)

It was as though Wendy's life has been reborn therefore Stan realized what Wendy meant by she will always be with him, always.

**I think this was the saddest chapter I made so far but for those of you who don't know, I will make up for this and it will be better soon so don't kill me :(. Read and Review please. And also if you would like, send me your email in a private message I will send you two tracks that goes better if you listen while you read probably make you cry more. I will write where you start the track so you can visualize and trust me it will make you cry. **


End file.
